Historic
by BuringBright222
Summary: Akari decides to tutor Gareki in the field of medicine before the ships return to Kuronomei. Little did the ships realize what would unfold from this arrangement. Full gang included.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this has been on my mind since Karneval is doing some history digging.**

**Please enjoy!**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>Gareki grumbled. The sun was baking the sand, but the water felt too cold to swim in for Gareki. Nai and Yogi didn't seem to mind though. Gareki looked over to Akari. Jiki was next to the doctor, and both were reading large, academic looking books.<p>

Gareki sighed, turning back to the sea where Nai and Yogi were splashing. The salt breeze comforted Gareki's headache. This private part of the beach was quiet as well, giving Gareki a sense of calm. A shadow fell over Gareki.

"Do you need sunscreen, dear?" Eva asked, sitting next to Gareki. Gareki rubbed a hand over his bare arm. Like Hirato and Akari, Gareki had opted to wear a light shirt instead of running around bare-chested. Still, the unbuttoned shirts had given Gareki a surprise in seeing the doctor was incredibly fit.

"I think I'm fine. Yogi made me put some on earlier." Gareki replied. He silently wished Eva would leave. Or maybe Gareki just wanted to leave. He had some medical books to investigate.

"Is there a reason you aren't swimming?" Eva asked. Gareki shrugged. He wouldn't admit that seeing the waves along the horizon made his heart raced and a shot of panic hit his veins. If he could touch the bottom, or didn't see waves, water didn't bother him. But here? The ocean stretching for miles with no other land? Gareki really didn't want to leave the beach. He didn't have to imagine too hard to feel a board giving him splinters in his arms, the exhaustion in his body and the hopeless feelings from the ship wreck he had experienced.

"I was hoping to get some reading done, but Yogi dragged me down here before I could grab a book." Gareki grumbled.

"Read mine. I have finished." Akari was on Gareki's other side. The doctor also sat down, but with a good deal of space between Gareki and himself. Gareki picked up the book that had been dropped in the sand.

_Verständnis Anatomie und Physiologie_. It took Gareki a minute, but he translated the title.

"Understanding Anatomy and Physiology?" He asked. Akari gave a victorious smile. Eva groaned from Gareki's left.

"Thanks, Gareki. Now I owe our lovely doctor fifty credit dollars." Eva groaned. Gareki gave the two older Circus members disapproving looks.

"Betting on my ability to read? Rude." Gareki coughed out the last word. This time Akari and Eva looked confused.

"Gareki, you just read German, one of the oldest languages on this planet." Akari said. Gareki shrugged. Jiki joined the trio.

"Try this book." Jiki handed over his botanical book. Gareki took a quick glance at the cover.

"I read a book like this once. The Truth behind Symbiosis in Plants." Gareki droned. He really had minimal interest in the relations between plants and other plants. Now, between a poisonous plant and a person, that could be useful knowledge.

"That book is in Arabic. You're telling me you can just read Arabic? Can you read Japanese?" Gareki gave his fellow beach-sitters a weird glance.

"Ok, what do you mean it's German, Arabic or Japanese? Yeah the letters are different and sometimes pictures are words instead of shapes making letters to words, but they all read the same, don't they?" Gareki asked. The silence that met him was filled with awe.

Akari pulled a small pamphlet from a pocket on his over-shirt.

"The Ultimate Guide to Samarchika." Gareki said. "Yeah, these are the characters most commonly used in this part of the world I've noticed. Where I grew up the words were a lot longer, flatter, and you used individual letters to make full words."

"Gareki, how long did it take for you to teach yourself to read?" Akari asked. He was in doctor mode now. Gareki groaned, flopping on his back. He was obviously tired of this conversation.

"I don't know. Tsubame and Yotaka gove me a lot of books, and I think I could read before I was sold…" Gareki trailed off. Now _he_ was curious. He knew a lot of people couldn't read, heck Nai was still struggling to get the basics.

Apparently the others thought that Gareki went silent because of his history. A moment of silence passed. Gareki stifled a yawn. The warmth, the breeze, the peace… when had Gareki become so spoiled that he could relax this much? Something had to happen any second now.

"Read this book anyway. Until we return you to Kuronomei, I'll be your private medical profession teacher." Akari said. His voice was wistful. Was he remembering Azana? Gareki didn't know. Gareki just nodded slightly, he was secretly anxious to work with the slave driver that was Doctor Akari, but Gareki was also excited. He was going forward again.

"Emergency!" Kiichi's voice broke the peaceful stillness. Gareki sat up slowly. "Emergency!" Nai was running back with her. Gareki did a double take. He had thought Nai was in the water. When he sat up, Gareki saw Yogi rubbing sleep from his eyes at Gareki's feet. How long he just been laying here.

"Oh! Nai's back with the ball he went to buy… where is Tsukumo?" Yogi asked. Kiichi caught her breath.

"Hirato kidnapped her!"

"That devil!" Jiki cried, leaping to his feet. Gareki groaned. Nai was sniveling.

"The crying…and wall came down…Tsukumo and Hirato…trapped!" Nai wailed. Nai barreled into Gareki's chest, knocking the teen over. Gareki let out an 'oof'.

"Nai!" Kuroko was walking down the beach, two ice cream cones in his hands. Nai had a death grip around Gareki, who was getting more and more peeved by the minute. Hands, all around him… Gareki could see shadows around the edges of his line of sight.

Gareki shoved Nai off and quickly stood. Kuroko had given the ice cream to Yogi and glared at Gareki as he comforted Nai. Gareki saw the confused looks of his companions. Gareki then caught Akari's eyes. Gareki wasn't sure what, but something in Akari's look spoke of understanding.

"Excuse me." Gareki took a breath. "We should go get Tsukumo and Four Eyes." He finished. The life returned to the group and everyone was full of energy as they went off the free the kidnapped Tsukumo.

* * *

><p>Gareki let out a huff as he set down the anatomy book. With the large vocabulary that required multiple checks in a dictionary, the time it took to finish the book was tripled for Gareki. He looked at the Nyanperona wall clock that Nai, or Yogi, had hung in the room. It was almost midnight. Nai was in Kuroko's room, playing. Gareki wondered if Nai would finally spend the night with his 'brother'. Gareki paused as he thought about that. Since he had met Nai, the only nights spent away from him had been the nights Gareki was at Kuronomei.<p>

A knock at the door startled Gareki. The door opened to reveal the doctor Akari. The prestigious man was in a lab coat, slacks, loafers, and a loose tie hung around his neck, despite the late hour.

"Doctor." Gareki couldn't hide his surprise.

"You finished the book." It wasn't a question.

"Just now." Gareki answered.

"You do realize, the books on your shelf are in multiple languages, and half of them read the opposite way as the other half?"

"Yeah, that's a mistake you only make once while reading a book."

"Hirato should be told you're some sort of genius." Akari murmured mostly to himself, walking into the room. Gareki sat up on his bed.

"Genius? I just read books. Hirato buys them and I tell him if they're good or not. So far I haven't been disappointed." Gareki kept a wary eye on the doctor.

"Then I guess he knows already." Akari 'tsked'. "I should have expected that. No matter what, Hirato is always a step ahead." Gareki rolled his eyes. Was he about to hear more about Akari and Hirato's rivalry?

"Follow me." Akari announced. Gareki stood abruptly, hearing the order, but stopped.

"Why?" Akari looked at Gareki like he was being troublesome.

"You'll see." He said. Akari glanced about the room. "Will you bother Nai coming in later?" Gareki thought a minute.

"Sheep-san," A sheep appeared, "Will you inform Nai he should sleep with Kuroko or Yogi tonight?" Gareki asked. The sheep buzzed in approval, repeated the message and raced through the halls.

"Probably not the best solution." Akari said softly. Gareki winced.

"I was rude earlier today… I guess he'll think I'm mad at him or something." Gareki pondered. The two had started walking in the direction of the on-board med-lab.

"We'll be starting your tutoring immediately. If late nights aren't a bother for you; this is the only time I'm really free." Gareki nodded, grateful for the gift of time Akari was sparing him, but he would never admit it.

The two entered the lab. Akari lead Gareki to a long, black table. He pressed a button, made a few selections and a hologram of a genderless, human body appeared, floating about a foot above the waist high table. Gareki smiled slightly. He could feel he would enjoy these lessons.

Akari handed Gareki a pen and paper.

"You can write?" Gareki scoffed and didn't answer, jut writing his name at the top of the page, and the title _Lesson One_. His handwriting was sharp. It was evidence he mostly only drew diagrams. Akari should have known he could write. He had passed all his tests and the entry exam for Kuronomei. Akari nodded and pointed to different parts of the body. He merely said "One. Two." Gareki wrote down the number, and the part of the body. This went on for about an hour when Akari went silent, allowing Gareki to spell out _Latisimus Dorsi._

"I take it your aversion to physical contact has to do with your time aboard the slave ship." Akari said suddenly. Gareki's pencil led snapped.

"I would think that to be obvious." Gareki replied sharply.

"It is." Akari agreed. "What happened?" Akari continued. Gareki stared at his sharp, slanted writing.

"There was barely ever enough food for us on that ship. I remember people would call out that they would protect me. When I got close enough, they grabbed me, took my food and kicked me away. I was a runt, prey." Gareki went silent, eyes clouded with memories. "The other kids were the worst. I was the youngest, the smallest. They would beat me just for fun. Adults just took food and shoved me away. The kids, the kids would tie me up, restrain me, and either leave me in places I shouldn't be on the ship to be punished by the deckhands, or they just did the honor themselves." Gareki's voice had dropped lower. Akari was completely focused on Gareki, so neither noticed the dark shadow in the doorway.

"You're lucky that's all they did." Akari said, then held up his own notebook. "Let's check your answers." Gareki was staring at Akari in shock.  
>"<em>All they did? Lucky?<em>" Gareki hissed. It was Akari's turn to stare at his writing.

"Gareki, no matter what shit you're going through, someone has had worse." Akari met Gareki's eyes. Gareki paused in his fuming.

"What do you know about my slave ship?" Gareki asked. He had always had this curiosity, and it seemed an exhausted Akari was willing to talk. Akari took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. Without its usual gel, it clung to his fingers and fell over his face. While Gareki thought the combed back hair was impressive and business-like, the messy hair flopping every which way was more natural, and suited Akari much better. It lessoned his severe look, and the fringe framed his face nicely.

But now, Akari looked more ruffled and unsure of himself rather than relaxed.

"Hirato and Tsukitachi were informed the destination of that ship. It is a rather regular slave-trade route. Very few know of it though." Akari started. Gareki frowned.

"How did they learn of it?" Gareki asked.

"I told them." Akari said, setting his papers down and messing with the table to shut down the hologram.

"How did you know?" Gareki demanded. Akari paused.

"Pier of Tears was your destination. A rather ridiculous name for a very hellish place. I believe escapees named it, and with their state of mind so tortured, I wouldn't expect much better." Akari had the machine shut down. He picked up his coat, which he had shed earlier when they had entered the room.

"How did you know?" Gareki asked again, not moving.

"Your ship never reached its destination. Mine did."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, a little vague, and a little risky to start so close to <strong>**where the manga stopped, but ****anyway! Please enjoy! And R****eview****! Chapter 2 up soon!**

**A few things you'll notice. I'm saying Karneval is a sci-fi that is centuries in the future. Something happened to make people go back to semi-Victorian styles, but I don;t know what. But that is how I'm writing Karneval.**

**Second- money in this world wouldn't be dollars, euros, or anything else I can think of, so I'm saying they use a credit system. King of like the online bitmoney that is getting popular in America.**

**Third- This is not trying to be realistic. I want it to sound realistic, but it isn't. Unless I totally screw up some anatomy, like say his arm was shoved through his body, and I have sentences that are just anatomically impossible (including anything using the Cells stuff), don't rely on it to be accurate.**

**Fourth- Please review! I'd love to hear what you guys think! Your guys' input really does affect how well a story is written.**

**Finally- Love you all and thank you for reading chapter 1!**

**Love,**

**Burning Bright**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>Hirato jerked in the hallway outside the med-room. He felt a new emotion flooding his veins. <em>Shock<em>. He identified the emotion, then quickly tried to banish it, but he still felt the rolling waves of disbelief. Hirato had known Akari had informed them of the destination of the ship, and how to reach that destination, and the usual route the slave ships took, but he had thought the information had come from one of the slave escapees. That was what his brother had told him anyway.

_I guess my brother wasn't lying_. Hirato thought. He tuned back into the conversation in the med room, backing down the dark hallway as the footsteps approached the doorway.

"I thought you had spent your whole life with Circus." Gareki was saying. Akari scoffed. Hirato felt a twinge in his chest at the sound.

"Gareki, by now you should know that for Circus members, there is no life before Circus. Our histories get deleted and we stop existing outside this organization. For some of us, that is a very welcomed experience."

"How old were you when you started you new life then?" Gareki asked. Akari thought for a moment. The two were walking down the dark hallway, not noticing the shadowing following them.

"I was 12. I didn't become a Circus member until I was 16 though. I am by no means the youngest to join Circus. Yogi wins that award with Tsukumo right behind them. Hirato was raised into it along with his brother." Akari said.

"So, you studied at Kuronomei with Hirato then?" Gareki asked. Akari barked a harsh laugh.

"No, I was never a student at Kuronomei. I was a teacher, a professor, a lab research assistant, but never a student. My specialty training was started the month I arrived at the Tower. I started teaching when I was 20." Akari explained. Gareki was silent, processing the information. Gareki of course had many questions. If Akari was a slave, what did you do? How did Akari escape? Was that specific slave trade still in operation (Gareki hoped not)?

"Do you remember anything from before your… servitude? Has your name always been Akari?" Gareki asked.

"Do you remember your birth-given name?" Akari asked. Gareki turned away. "No, I don't remember much. Truth be told, my servitude, as you called it, is a rather fuzzy memory, hardly affecting my life today." Akari said. There was a forced tone that Gareki registered, but decided not to comment on. He suspected that Akari was just trying to keep bad memories at bay. Gareki knew he used that defense often. Gareki would deny how his past affected him, but truth was, if Gareki didn't think about it, it didn't affect him.

Gareki closed his eyes. He tried to remember the couple that had been his parents. He saw a dumpy old woman and an even older man. Gareki suspected they weren't his parents, but to try to think in more detail required him to think past the slave ship. He saw hands and shadows grabbing his hair and laughing voices mocking him. Gareki usually gave up, not ready to face those horrors.

"I'll have you know, I believe the varuga-infused food they served the slaves has increased our already naturally high intelligence." Akari said suddenly. They were almost at Gareki's room.

"Really?" Gareki asked. Akari nodded. Gareki paused. "Kafka I thought was a really new organization though."

"Ah, but Circus is in its third generation. Hirato and Tsukitachi are the third captains of the first and second ships. Whenever there is a force, there is a force equal in magnitude but opposite in direction. A physics law that works pretty well for politics. Before Kafka there was Rosebud."

"Rosebud?" Gareki asked. They were at his door.

"Gonca. It's Turkish."

"Turkish?"

"One of the languages that used to be used on Earth, a few centuries ago." Gareki nodded. "Gonca was quickly dissolved because the technology was simply too advanced for a freelance group to master. I wouldn't be surprised if some of Kafka's members used to be a part of Gonca." Gareki opened his mouth for another second question when his door flew open and Nai stood there, staring up at the two conversers.

"Gareki! I'm sorry!" Nai wailed, about to fling himself into Gareki's arms, but the younger boy held himself back. Kuroko and Yogi were visible in the room. Gareki had a shocked look on his face.

"Nai!" He said, his brain working to switch gears from one conversation to the next.

"I'm sorry! I won't do it again!" Nai was crying. Gareki scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. Kuroko was giving him a death glare.

"Nai, I'm not mad at you. I just didn't want to wake you up because I was coming in so late. The sheep will still wake you up early you know." Gareki said. Nai froze. Kuroko and Yogi traded shocked looks. Nai started beaming and threw himself into Gareki's arms.

"Its ok! I'll wait up for Gareki every night!" Nai declared. Gareki scoffed, forcing himself not to tense up in Nai's hold.

"No you won't. You're going to be fast asleep!" Gareki accused. Akari smiled, barely lifting the corner of his mouth as he turned to head towards his room. He could hear Gareki, Yogi, and Kuroko bickering as Nai kept making rash promises.

Akari opened the door to his room. The light was off, and he didn't bother to flip it on as he walked the bed. The door closed by itself, and the only light came from the large window over looking the island. Akari sighed, running a hand through his hair, loosening the strands even more. He unbuttoned his shirt and threw the silk material onto the bed. His hands went to his pants, he had forgone a belt this late, but froze after he popped the clasp.

"Why are you in here?" Akari demanded, turning to face Hirato you was sprawled on the bed.

"I just wished to bid my favorite professor from Kuronomei a good night." Hirato's Cheshire smile was visible across the room.

"And you didn't announce your presence earlier because…" Akari prompted.

"Well, some things you need to be quiet to see." Hirato said, sitting up and walking towards the doctor.

"Leave, you superficially polite protozoan." Akari said, his voice hard. Hirato stopped a mere foot from Akari.

"Goodnight, dear professor." Hirato breathed, leaning in slightly. Hirato pretended to not see Akari's eyes widened, or his body stiffen, or the fact that the doctor didn't move out of the way at all. A light ghost of a kiss was left on Akari's cheek. Hirato was gone, the only evidence of his presence was the door now closing, and when it was closed, there was no evidence at all.

Akari was frozen to the spot, choice insults screaming in his mind, a fantastic flush staining his skin.

Outside the room, Hirato listened in. He would find everything out about Akari's slavery, and then he, Hirato, would help Akari truly forget.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2! Yeah!<strong>

**I know it's short, but everything that should be in this chapter is in this chapter.**

**BTW, rating may change (idk yet) because it depends on how I plan to shape Akari and Hirato's relationship. I might do a poll if thye become romantically involved or not. IDK yet.**

**Annyway, I like where this is going, personally. I hope you all review!**

**Love,**

**Burning Bright**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3!**

**So, I am officially doing a poll. Should Hirato and Akari become romantically involved? Yes or No. Please vote!**

* * *

><p>A week went by rather smoothly. A few sunburns were easily dealt with, and when Yogi got himself pinched by a crab, Akari was easily able to staunch the bleeding and give the tearful prince an ice bag.<p>

Gareki stared out his window, watching the world fly by. The ship had just made a quick stop in the town Gareki was starting to call 'the place where I grew up'. They were now headed to Niji forest. Kuroko hadn't been there in a year, and wanted to see the forest again. Nai had been ecstatic.

Gareki was curled in his bed. The heated blanket gave off a slight lavender smell. Nai was on the bottom bunk, snoring lightly. Part of Gareki didn't want to return to Niji forest because… why? It was Nai's old home. Nai wouldn't want to stay. Nai would still stay on the ship with Gareki, right?

Gareki suppressed a shiver. He heard Nai mumble in his sleep. Sometimes, Gareki could swear Nai was reading into Gareki's mind, seeing his frustrations and fears.

Kuroko was always a little wary of Gareki. Gareki could understand. It was almost as if Gareki had stolen something of Kuroko's, but everyone was pretending he hadn't. Gareki could see the sun rising through his window. It was time to face another day. Tomorrow they would reach Niji forest. Today they would be in Kurasu. Gareki hadn't been here since he met Nai…

Gareki sighed, sitting up just as the door opened to reveal a sheep.

"Wake-up!" The sheep happily announced. Gareki forced down a smile as Nai awoke with a start, and ran to the sheep for a hug, trying to pull into bed with him while the sheep tried to go off and do its other duties. Just another morning.

* * *

><p>The city was bustling as ever. The old castle that Mine had once owned was gone, replaced with what appeared to be a garden. Gareki stared up at the hill. He thought about his group of thieves. Two had died that night. What did the others from his usual conspirators think?<p>

Yogi and Tsukumo and Hirato disappeared into the crowd. A quick cleaning of the city would take place, and then a show. Circus was no longer on vacation. Gareki turned to face his companions for the day. Akari and Kuroko looked around the crowded street with thinly veiled disdain. Nai was hugging Yukkin to his chest, Gareki couldn't fathom why Yukkin was with them, but it made Nai happy.

"So, I know this city pretty well. Any particular place you want to go? I'll make sure we stay away from Illuminated Street." Kuroko smiled in appreciation.

"I was asked to go to a clinic in this town. On Illuminated Street." Akari huffed. Gareki made a face and turned away.

"If you have money on you, give it to me, or hide it." Gareki advised, turning towards the part of the city covered in shadows. Kuroko didn't look happy, but followed the doctor, the angsty teen, and the hybrid human.

It took half an hour, but the rag-tag group made it to the shabby building that appeared to be the clinic. Gareki was surprised when Akari nodded.

"A pretty decent place for a med-clinic." Akari commented.

"If you insist." Kuroko grumbled, a hand on Nai's shoulder. The group entered the building.

"Are you the Circus doctor?" A young woman in a full black body suit asked the second Akari entered the building asked. Akari replied he was.

"Please, this way. We have what appears to be an infection…" The nurse and Akari went deeper into the building, leaving Gareki, Kuroko and Nai in the waiting room.

"You could probably use your knowledge and help too." Gareki muttered, not looking at Kuroko.

"I think I might. Will you watch Nai?" Kuroko asked. Nai was chatting with a ruffian who was hugging a swollen hand to their chest. Kuroko noted that Gareki's hood was up and that he avoided looking at anyone.

"Are you afraid to be recognized?" Kuroko hissed. Gareki turned to exit the building.

"I think Nai would do better here. I have a few things I can get done." Gareki said, pulling his goggles over his eyes as he left the clinic.

After leaving, Gareki just walked until he was lost in the ghetto of the city. Not that Gareki could get lost here. He knew that four blocks to his left with two blocks behind him was the clinic, though that wasn't the path Gareki had taken.

The shadows of the alleys held movement of deals being made and desperation of men and women alike. Gareki smiled though. This part of the city was raw. Honor was, surprisingly to outsiders, extremely important to the inhabitants. You could rob, beat-up, even carry out vendettas with minimal reaction from the community. But if you raped, or murdered someone in cold blood, the community would turn against you, and tear you apart. The people here were close. The whore on the corner had two kids running through the streets during this time of day. The two kids had different fathers and the fathers supported their kids. It was what was expected.

Gareki, though he had only lived in this part of the city for two years, had adapted very quickly, and the community accepted him. So when he saw the richly-clad, rough-housing young men whistling at the girls walking down the streets, he could feel the irritation of the community. One of the frat boys, his blond hair oiled back in what might have been fashionable on a child, actually reached out a grabbed a girls skirt.

The girl slapped the young man. The whole group of outsiders reacted, grabbing the girl and pinning her against the nearest alley wall. Gareki was there almost immediately. Gareki didn't recognize the girl, and from the lack of reaction from the community, she must be a new inhabitant.

"What you want!" The blond one tried to growl, his voice impossibly whiny.

"What do you think you're doing?" Gareki demanded. He knew with his hood up and goggles on he was a sight. He was hoping it was mildly threatening. The other rich boys turned their circle to encompass and trap Gareki and the blond.

"Well, well, well. A regular vigilante!" The blond laughed. Gareki rolled his eyes. The rich and their dramatics. Gareki saw the girl sliding out of the alley. A group of other girls gestured for her to come to them. Gareki had to keep the attention on him.

"More like a pissed off friend." Gareki replied coolly.

"A friend? She your bang baby?" Gareki tried not to laugh. What did the blond think he was saying? Was he trying to be cool? He should at least learn some insults.

"I know anyone would rather have me than that oily mop you call hair." Gareki sighed. He hadn't done a battle of wits in a while. He needed better insults as well. Fortunately, the infuriated face of the blond was funny and the girl made a break from the alley into the pack of other girls. Gareki met eyes with a tall black haired girl who mouthed 'hold on'. One good deed was always repaid here.

Gareki focused back onto his situation. Blond was sputtering some insult about how Gareki's mother must be a whore or something. Gareki thought back. He really didn't know anything about his parents.

"Are you done? I have somewhere to be." Gareki said. He wouldn't turn his back on the blond just yet. You never knew when someone was actually trained in fighting. Gareki felt his idea was justified when a knife appeared in the blonde's hand. A quick glance around told Gareki that at least three other of the six men around him were also armed.

"I have just thought of something, Mervin." An oily, pretentious comrade of the blond spoke. _Mervin. Poor bloke._ Gareki mocked silently.

A hand grabbed Gareki from behind. Gareki reacted instantly and jammed an elbow into that person's gut, but three others grabbed him and forced him to his knees.

"What might that be, Augustus?" Mervin asked, twirling his knife in his hand. That caused Gareki worry. What if these guys actually knew how to use the knives. A boot swung across Gareki's cheek, but Gareki didn't miss Mervin dropping his knife and almost cutting himself. That was slightly reassuring. Gareki's goggled went off kilter.

"I bet this guy is trying to keep his clientele!" Augustus sneered. Gareki's brain stopped for a minute. Clientele?

"What?" He verbalized. Mervin had a disgusted look on his face.

"One of them homos, ehh?" Mervin scoffed.

"What?" Gareki replied. He was mildly confused. His clientele? It was then Gareki realized his hood had fallen down. Augustus ripped the goggled off, his self-righteous smirk fading upon seeing Gareki's face.

"Or maybe not?" Mervin said. Gareki bristled. He knew his features weren't as pronounced as, say, Yogi, but he wasn't a girl, obviously. Were these guys blind?

"Nah" A third guys spoke up. "He's a he." The same guy said. Gareki sighed. These guys were idiots.

"No guy is this pretty though." Mervin countered.

"Am I supposed to feel complemented?" Gareki asked. He was rolling his eyes, and received another complementary kick across the face.

"Shut this ass-hole up!" Mervin yelled. It wasn't hard to take charge of the situation from there. The guys holding Gareki loosened their grip to avoid being struck by glancing blows from their friend. Gareki jumped up. Gareki used his training, doing a back-flip of the still crouching men, letting his long legs catch Mervin under the chin. Augustus squealed and swiped out with the knife, missing Gareki's swinging legs. Gareki stood up and kicked the crouching guys down onto their faces. The other two guys and Augustus stood back.

"I would suggest you leave." Gareki said.

"I'll kill you." Mervin vowed his jaw swelling, and spitting blood. Gareki thought he might have seen a tooth.

"Just get out here and stay on your playground." Gareki snapped. His jaw was starting to ache. At least he could tell it wasn't dislocated.

The guys traded glances and raced out of the alley. Gareki slowly followed them out of the alley, turning the corner to head towards the clinic. He should get ice as soon as possible.

"Gareki." A deep growl stopped him, as well as the gun to the forehead.

"Samson." Gareki replied. Samson held his poker face, but it broke into a grin.

"You son of a gun. We all thought you were dead!" Gareki couldn't reply. He still felt responsible for the other two guys' deaths.

"Well, I'm alive. I have to go though, allow me to pass." Gareki said. Gareki pulled his hood up and reached up to pull his goggles down. He remembered how Augustus had ripped off his goggles, and run off with them. Gareki cursed under his breath.

"Thank you." Samson said. Gareki looked back at his old partner. "The girl you helped is my girl. She's rather new, appeared right after you left. She's pretty strong for a chick that used to have pastries served to her regularly."

"I have found people are a lot stronger than their known history would suggest." Gareki muttered.

"What is that?" Samson asked.

"Good-bye." Gareki said, walking around the dark-skinned man and headed towards the clinic. He appreciated that Samson didn't follow him.

"Thank you." A clear voice came from Gareki's right. He looked at the girl he had just saved.

"I had a knife in my skirt I was about to draw, but your assistance was greatly appreciated." Her eyes sparked with a fire. Gareki smirked.

"Keep that spark. You'll fit in just fine here." Gareki told her, and then he went on his way.

Gareki had almost reached the clinic when the voice of the rich boys broke into his consciousness.

_"Son of a whore… probably and second generation slut…"_

Gareki frowned. He knew the main reason the words bothered him was because he just didn't know. What if his mother was a prostitute? Had she sold him to the elderly couple that would later sell him to the slave ship? Was she alive? Who was she?

"Gareki!" Nai's happy voice broke past the wall of anxiety inducing thoughts.

"Gareki, where have you been?" Kuroko sounded like a frustrated elder brother. "Your jackets filthy! Where are you goggles? Are those bruises forming on your cheeks?" Kuroko's sudden invasion of Gareki's face caused Gareki to stiffen. Kuroko didn't seem to notice as he gripped Gareki's chin and turned the shorter boy's face right and left, also pushing down the hood to allow better lighting.

"I'm…I'm fine!" Gareki finally took a step back. Nai looked up at Gareki in worry.

"I heard you fighting." Nai admitted. Kuroko looked even more frustrated.

"Is that what you needed to take care of?" He demanded. Gareki rolled his eyes, flipped up his hood and walked into the clinic. He was sure Akari had some bruise cream. Gareki didn't know if he would live through Yogi's wails if he saw the bruises.

* * *

><p>The midnight hour struck, and Gareki was once again in the med lab. Akari was giving a lecture, using the day's events as a tool to help instruct. Akari was describing what bruising was, how it happened, and anything that had to do with bruising.<p>

The lecture came to a lull. Akari was allowing Gareki to finish writing. Then, the doctor stepped behind Gareki, reading his notes.

"I don't know how… but your notes are in three languages. I would recommend you stick to one. How did you write essays for Kuronomei?" Akari pondered aloud. Gareki shrugged. He really just put down what most accurately described what he wanted to write, using whatever character worked the best.

"I might suggest that Tsukumo teach you one language completely to write in." Akari said, standing up and rolling his shoulders.

After a long silence, Akari sighed.

"I take that fight you had was related to prostitution?" Akari asked. Gareki smirked.

"You are a genius." The tone was sarcastic. Akari huffed.

"In Kurasu's Illuminated District, it wasn't much of a guess."

"You're familiar with the Illuminated District?" Gareki asked.

"Gareki, in my life, I have become familiar with many districts, not just the red lit ones." Gareki nodded, not pushing the topic. Gareki was helping Akari tidy the med-lab when he couldn't keep silent anymore.

"My mother. They said I was probably the son of a whore. I…I don't know. I realized it bothered me because I didn't know." Gareki admitted. Akari straitened his papers on his desk.

"If your mother was a prostitute, would you still be proud of her?" Akari fixed Gareki with a hard stare.

"I don't know. Every prostitute I've met has been incredibly strong willed and kind to me." Gareki said. Akari raised an eyebrow. "I didn't sleep with them!" Gareki said suddenly, "I just often ran errands for them and their partners!" A blush had formed over Gareki's cheeks. A small smile graced Akari's lips.

"Gareki, it is in my experience as well that prostitutes are the kindest, most dedicated people. They are the ones sacrificing everything for someone else. At least, most of the time." Akari added at the end. Gareki thought about it. In the deepest crevices of his mind, he could see a dark-flowing haired woman smiling at him.

"You know this personally?" Gareki asked quietly.

"Quite." Akari replied, even quieter.

The two headed off to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>I've always thought Gareki was drawn kind of feminine, like a cat. Don't ask me why, but I've always thought cats had feminine air. <strong>

**Also, mini discussion: You know how everyone gets upset at being thought of being the opposite gender? It happens. Usually it ticks you off. **

**FYI- Red Light Districts are the gambling/druggy/prostitute house areas.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Please enjoy and review!**

**I know this seems like really rapid updating, but I have limited time to write so everything kind of spills out and I post it asap so I don't forget about it (that has happened to me).**

* * *

><p>Akari felt eyes burning into his skin. That feeling had become a lot more common recently. Akari was only relieved it wasn't the hungry burn he had once known well.<p>

"Hirato, if you have nothing to do, make yourself useful and bring me that cooler."

Akari's face was practically glued to a microscope as he examined a particularly exotic plant. A thud of the cooler didn't break his concentration as he counted veins in the petals.

What did break his concentration was a tiny furball that suddenly dove into his lap.

"Hearty!" Akari scolded the fluff-monster. Hearty squeaked. Hearty was rolling around on his lap, demanding attention.

"How quaint." Did Hirato's voice seem cold?

"He is merely excited to be home." Akari explained. And they were, Niji forest was as beautiful as ever. Nai, Kuroko, Yogi, Tsukumo, and Gareki were exploring.

"I can see." Hirato replied dryly. Akari withheld a smirk. Somehow Hearty was pissing off Hirato, and Akari loved it.

"What are you looking at, anyway?" Hirato asked. Akari scrunched his eyebrows. He might wonder why Hirato was suddenly so interested, but the researcher part of Akari took over.

"The heavy salt water should be causing these plants to rot, or be extremely poisonous. They are neither. I'm looking to see how the chloroplasts have evolved to deal the severely fractured light and salt water source." Akari picked up Hearty and placed him the side. Hearty squeaked and went darting around.

"What if he doesn't come back?" Hirato asked. Akari shrugged.

"I would be disappointed…" Akari trailed off realizing what he had said. He had just admitted to having affection for the little beast. Hirato would no doubt tease him. Akari wouldn't be able to maintain his anti-relationship status.

"Interesting." Hirato murmured, his breath tickling Akari's ear. Akari's hand slapped up to his ear in shock and he jerked back. Hirato dodged the movement.

"Is something wrong, Dear Doctor?" His superficially polite smile tinted with mischievous intent.

"No, nothing at all." Akari said warily. He should have known better than to let his guard drop around Hirato. A faint sound was heard.

"Oh dear. There appears to be an issue with our friends." Hirato said.

"I would suggest than that you go and check upon them. It would do us no good to have Gareki injured before returning to school. Nor would it help for Nai or anyone to be injured in the slightest." Akari was stiff backed, and would not turn to look at Hirato. Akari was also trying to banish the heat rushing to his face.

"I shall be back then. I do so enjoy our time together Dear Doctor." Hirato's laugh faded into the forest. Akari finally let out a breath of relief.

"Oh, Dear Doctor is it?" A familiar voice sliced itself through the air. Akari was stiff all over again. The shadow that covered him was so familiar. Before Akari could speak, the voice, shaking slightly, cried out "You should be more aware of your surroundings doctor! Always vigilant, right?" Azana cried, his voice on the verge of breaking.

"Azana. You're back." Akari couldn't help but feel grateful. Azana was back. His ward had returned.

"If only to finish what I started!" Azana hissed. Akari saw the shadow raise an arm. Akari tried to twist out of the way, but he was too slow. The but of the gun hit just above Akari's right eyebrow, sending the elegant doctor sprawling. Akari groaned in pain, his head already throbbing and the world was warping before his eyes. He had a concussion.

"Azana, we can talk this out." Akari tried to say.

"Shut up! I know what I'm doing. _I'm_ the genius! _I'm_ The one Kafka relies on now! I have always been better than you, but you! You always held me back!" Azana hissed. He stood over Akari. Akari tried to push himself up, the gun hit the back of his head. Akari almost blacked out. Hirato was near, right?

"Don't expect assistance. I have some friends in this forest to keep them occupied!" Azana smiled in triumphant victory. Azana then kicked Akari onto his back.

"You failed me, oh Doctor Dearest." Azana seemed particularly angry at the nickname Hirato had given him years ago.

"Azana." Akari blinked away the blackness.

"Silence!" Azana screamed. The silence that roared after Azana screamed made Azana look around the clearing in worry. Akari was sliding away while Azana was distracted. The landing ship was just past a layer of trees. If he got close enough, one of the service Sheep might notice the peril and assist him.

"You're not going anywhere." Azana growled, leveling a gun at Akari's chest. Akari blinked s blood ran down over his eye.

Just then the tiniest of squeaks echoed over the clearing.

"Hearty!" Akari breathed, only able to see where the grass wiggled with the creature's passing. The small beast leaped onto Akari's chest, and turned to stare up at Azana. Hearty squeaked angrily at Azana. Akari notice Azana's hand waver. Azana loved animals, maybe Hearty's bravery would save him, Akari thought.

"Another poor fool you picked up,and brainwashed and never returned home." Azana coughed out, tears pricking at his eyes.

"No Azana. Just…" Crap, Akari thought, his words were slurring, "Put down the gun!" Akari tried to make the words an order. Azana barked out a laugh, his gun no longer pointed at Akari's chest.

"Oh, you are a funny man, Dear Doctor." The emphasis on the name was impossible to miss.

"Do you have some issue with Hirato?" Akari asked. Azana stopped laughing. Akari could feel himself becoming just slightly more aware, not that it helped him any.

"I do think your interactions with the cocky, four-eyed captain is quite the joke of the century." Azana snarled.

"Relationship? With the protozoan?" Akari gasped, a wave of pain washing over him. Azana swallowed.

"I was always there for you, and yet never! Never once did you… You deserve to die, you disgusting dammable excuse for a doctor!" Azana cried out, his gun once again pointed at Akari when a rustling in the trees made him freeze. It might not have been a particularly fast movement, but Akari's eyes couldn't follow Azana as the young lad ran behind Akari and put one arm around Akari's neck, and the other pressed the gun into Akari's temple.

"Don't move." Azana hissed into Akari's ear. This air burned his ear, a prickle in the most irritating of ways. Akari nodded, gasping for breath as the arm around his neck tightened.

"Azana!" Yogi yelled in shock, the first to break into the clearing. "Akari!" he followed up with. Hearty had, at some point, crossed the clearing and ran up Nai's body as the boy and the others broke into the clearing. Akari could barely focus on the faces, but he could read the angry way everyone, minus Kuroko and Nai, held themselves and the furious feeling that tainted the air.

"Don't move!" Azana yelled again. "I'll kill him!" Azana cried. Akari saw Hirato draw his weapon. He wanted to cry out _"No! Don't hurt him! He's just confused, just scared!"_

"Azana, this is the second time you have assaulted an SSS-Ranked officer. No mercies will be awarded this time." Hirato's voice was hard.

"No! You… can't!" Akari tried to gasp out, only to scream in agony as a bullet tore its way into his leg. Blood pumped out easily. Akari tried not to panic. The shot was above the knee. If his femoral artery was hit, or even nicked, he had minutes…

"Don't do this Azana…" Akari gasped out, but Azana's cries of rage and fear as Hirato, Yogi, and Tsukumo attacked drowned him out. Akari was dropped with no remorse, consciousness escaping him. Akari only saw the black fog of Varuga surround Azana and heard voice shouting, and then all was black.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, those are today's chapters!<strong>

**Please review!**

**Love,**

**Burning Bright**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

><p>The day was a cold, dreary, pale one. The young child was sitting in the grass. Villagers walked a large circle around him. Three adults came out of the house behind him. The woman and the man had dark, brown hair, tan skin, and stocky builds. They looked at the child with barely hidden fear.<p>

"That's he! That's the chanlin'!" The woman hissed, yet her words carried over to the child. The young child looked over at the figure, who by definition should be his mother.

"Ma'am. Are you sure you want to do this. He's just a kid. And it looks like he's more of an albino than a…"

"He's a chanlin'." The dark man interrupted the third person. "That ain' our son." The third man shrugged.

"Well. Your decision. Twenty credit gold pieces, and I'll take the kid off your hands." The third man was a tall man with wavy brown hair. He looked unassuming, perfect for his job. The couple was nodding. The man gave them a small bag and walked over to the kid.

"Ready to leave this shit-hole?" He asked the child. Looking into the child's eyes, he could assume why the superstitious people of this part of the world would assume the child was evil. Red eyes full of intelligence stared unblinkingly into the man's own eyes. The kid had long, unkept hair, it was impossibly light, the sunlight giving it a pink hue. The man sighed. He didn't much enjoy his semi-legal job. It was times when unwanted children were sold by their parents who had expected something better that hurt the most. But this? Selling a child just because they looked different. That was disgusting.

"I truly wish you luck." The man told the kid as he lifted the quiet four year old into his arms.

* * *

><p><em>I failed...<em>

* * *

><p>The boat was big. For the longest time the kid was alone, but soon others came. At first there were some girls. Older girls, grandmotherly girls, younger girls, no one as young as quiet toddler. One girl quickly befriended the quiet boy. She shared her meal times with him. She was also a quiet person. The others rarely noticed them.<p>

Men and boys appeared on the boat after a week or so, not that the boy would known. Time was not something he thought about at such a young age. A cage wall separated the men from the women.

At one point, a guard noticed the young lad sleeping next to the girl. He was roused from sleep and dragged across the room and tossed through the gate into the men's section. The girl screamed and reached through the bars of the wall to reach the young boy. A large man grabbed her arm and yanked hard. The young boy couldn't understand the strange words the man spoke, but he wanted to help his friend. Before anything could happen, a pulse went trough the wall and the man and the girl were thrown back. Things quickly quieted down.

At one point, the young boy was awakened from his sleep to a large shadow hovering over him. A hand held him down while another ruffled his clothes. The boy squirmed. For a second, the man's face materialized, a calming voice called to him, "Are you waking? Please wake!" and then the violet eyes faded into shadow as the young boy called out. A hand smacked over his mouth, but his cry had worked.

Other men woke and tackled down the large shadow. From then on, a ring of men sat around the young boy, who remained near the wall to be near the girl.

Then, they reached the port.

* * *

><p><em>There was so much more I could have done...<em>

* * *

><p>The young boy, when he had first gotten hear, stumbled often as he tried to keep pace with the older people. Now, as he ran through the desks, he was sure footed over the uneven, cracked ground. He grabbed a bag full of white dust and, while the bag was half as heavy as he, dragged it back to his table. The dust got everywhere, choking him often. Many times the young, almost albino boy saw other young boys and girls collapse. Their bodies would convulse as black goo oozed from their eyes. People in special protective suits quickly removed these children, and those children were never seen again.<p>

The young boy was five now. In a year, he had changed. The long, pinkish hair had been shorn, and was just growing back, only slightly darker than before. His silent intelligent eyes were glazed with repetition and lack of drive. Of his group of young children, he was the last to still be working, not that he could. By this time, all faces looked the same.

The boy had finished sifting his bag of powder and was setting some of the larger shell bits to the side when one of the suited person approached his table.

"He'll wake soon. His vitals are stabilized." The person on the rights said. The young boy was confused. Vitals? The other person grabbed him.

"Pay attention. Do you wish to leave or stay forever?" The young boy just nodded. They took him away.

* * *

><p><em>Did I even try?<em>

* * *

><p>The office was orderly. The walls were a moldy green, dirty from years of unkemptness. Books caused large, dark-wood bookshelves to sag. In one corner, the young boy was completely absorbed by the largest of the books. The old tome had ancient, out-of-date sketches of bones, the human body, and different organs.<p>

The old, wiry doctor stepped into the room. He watched his young house keeper. In the two years the boy had been in his house, he had never uttered a word. Life had returned to the boy's eyes though. The boy watched surgeries with an almost sickening excitement. The boy had read most of the books in the room, teaching himself to read three languages in the process, most likely without realizing it. The doctor smiled slightly. He had been assigned the boy to observe, since the boy was the only one to survive the mild doses on the newest drug. In the food on the month long boat journey, the boy and his companions had ingested the Incuna cells recently discovered to see if the effect on humans was different than that of animals. All the people from the ship had seemed healthier, more resilient to the hash environment of the salt mines, but then their bodies had started devouring them. The doctor could only wonder why the boy was different. No one would know the boy had mostly avoided the meat on his plate, giving it to the girl who often was bullied by other girls on her side of the wall. This innocent act of kindness had caused her to be one of the first deaths.

Unfortunately, because the Doctor wasn't noticing out of normal from the young boy, the secret organization that was funding him backed out. The doctor floundered around; trying to keep his practice, but his license was soon revoked for malpractice.

In despair, the Doctor discovered something new. The spirits provided down the street were often carried home in amber bottles. The boy quickly learned to hide when the sharp tangy smell wafted from the front room. The next day, however, as if in apology, the Doctor pulled the boy aside and reviewed the books with him. If they found a dead animal, the Doctor would dissect it with the young boy. The Doctor's kind smiles and desire to teach could almost cover up the boy's fear of when the Doctor drank.

One night, the tangy smell wafted from the room. Before the book could close his book, a loud bang echoed through small house. The Doctor was in the doorway to the lab a second later.

"You sick, sick child! You just wanna cut us all up! Don't ya! You sick bastard!" The Doctor slurred. Blood spattered his hand. The boy couldn't hear the wives usual cries after her husband would leave her when he came home in this state. The boy was shaking.

"Akari, Akari, it's ok! Are you waking up?" the Doctor's cruel snarled morphed. A dark haired figured with burning eyes for just a second became clear.

"My… I'm not…" The boy tried to correct the face, but the Doctor's gun was up, pointed at the boy's head. A second loud crack broke the silence of the night. The boy felt raindrops drip down onto him, but rain didn't happen indoors, and it wasn't red.

An older woman stepped from behind the Doctor's collapsing body.

"I think you want to come with me." The woman said, her voice like ice. The boy nodded.

* * *

><p><em>What more could I have done?<em>

* * *

><p>At first, the boy had no idea what to do with himself. The woman gave him clothes he had never seen boys wear, and told him to wait in a large, luscious room. The itchy lace, and the man who flashed something from a few feet off from the boy, scared the boy. He was only seven. The woman never left the room, however. After a few weeks, she would send the boy out to fetch groceries. It was then the boy saw the posters.<p>

_Angel! The newest of the Live Dolls!_ It read. There he was. His scared, or uneasy face, the dark or light lace, the background, it didn't take a genius to figure it out. The boy felt a rage like never before. He charged back to the large, fancy mansion.

"What have you done to me!" He cried. The boy flinched at the harsh sound of his voice. His voice was rough, unused, to high pitched. The woman, called Matron looked at the boy with sad eyes.

"I'm helping you. Do as I say, and everything will be ok." Her promise was heavy, but the boy, now Angel agreed.

Angel was popular in the back streets. The shoulder length strawberry-pink-blond hair and the large, devilish eyes called many to visit the mansion.

Angel started doing live shows. Matron would watch as Angel sat on a large futon, looking sad and lost. Pictures were taken and hands kept back. Still, Angel was always scared someone would get onto the stage.

Angel gained two partners the next year. Mary and Joseph. Angel didn't get the joke, but people called them the Mocking couple. Angel hated the days he partnered with Mary and Joseph. Either Mary would strip and cling to a scantily clad Joseph, or the two would grab onto Angel and say strange phrases like "bless us". Mary always looked scared, and Joseph was lifeless.

The more Angel did, the more Matron rewarded him. Books from the Doctor would be lying on his bed. Angel read each one as much as he could. He had memorized most of the books by the time Matron called him to her office.

"I… I have to say goodbye to you now." She started. The boy, no longer young, he was 12 now, was confused.

"Everything is stable, he should be awake soon. Don't lean on him Nai!" The boy shook his head as the Matron continued speaking.

"This man has offered many hundreds in credits of whichever currency I could dream of. But, I won't just hand you over." She handed him an envelope. "This has two-hundred credit dollars. As soon as you get to the next town, leave the carriage. Run as fast as you can as far as you can. Don't ever look back." She met his eyes. "You're too smart for this life. Go be free."

* * *

><p><em>I'm so sorry...<em>

* * *

><p>The boy had never run so hard in his life. The carriage disappeared and boy got lost in the winding street. He ran until he found himself in a part of the town with many working women and haggard looking men.<p>

"What's a little boy doing on the Illuminated Street, eh?" A deep voice startled the young boy. Without looking, he ran.

* * *

><p><em>I should have done more...<em>

* * *

><p>Somehow the boy found himself on a train. He was almost out of money, and couldn't afford new clothes or food. His stomach grumbled and people looked at him suspiciously. The boy just listened.<p>

"Are you excited for the Circus show?"

"I am! I can't believe my job let us go off to Karasuna! I'm so excited!" The boy didn't know what was so incredible about a circus. He continued listening.

"I heard they're going to also announce the Research Tower's newest project!"

"They are, actually. My husband and I are on a team in the Research Tower. We're supposed to be joining this project next year." A beautiful, light blue-haired woman smiled softly. The boy was listening intently.

"Oh… Nie, you and your husband are so amazing! I'm so jealous!" The blue haired woman and the black haired woman she was speaking with giggled. The boy was intrigued though. Research Tower, Circus… he would find out.

* * *

><p><em>I had so much more to give you...<em>

* * *

><p>The crowds were large, but no one noticed the homeless looking boy. Clowns, acrobats, beautiful people littered the area. The boy wandered, having no idea where to go.<p>

"Are you lost?" The boy turned sharply, coming face to face with an old, sparkle eyed man.

"I'm… joining Circus!" The boy stuttered, still unused to speaking. The man let out a hearty laugh.

"Are you? Well, what's your name?" The boy paused. He wasn't Angel, that name had meant nothing to him. What… what had the Doctor called him? Boy? His parents, they named him right? As hard as he tried, he couldn't remember. Tears rose unbidden to his eyes.

"Don't cry! Don't cry!" The old enveloped the boy into his long robed sleeved arms. "Have a candy bar!" He said. The chocolaty treat was shoved into the boy's arms. The boy shakily opened it and took a small bite. It was disgustingly sweet, but the boy took a another bite and another, just now realizing the roaring beast that was his empty stomach.

"Well, I think we have a few things to deal with before you become a part of Circus, Dear One." The old man smiled. The boy's shoulders sagged.

"It's nothing we can't take care of." The old man smiled. The old man smile and held out a hand that the young boy took.

* * *

><p><em>I'm a failure...<em>

* * *

><p>Akari tried not to look nervous. He entered the lab. Four years ago he hadn't even a name, now he was entering the prime research lab in Kuronomei. As he entered, none of the other scientists looked up. The head scientist was following Akari.<p>

"You the newbie? Hmm. Heard you were young. Make sure you keep up." The Head scientist was moving forward, and gestured Akari follow him. "So, you haven't taken any courses here, you're self taught, come from a suspicious background, but you think you can make it here?" The man asked. The other scientists giggled. Akari just smirked.

"I can guarantee I'll have your job before I'm twenty." He said. The head scientist turned to face the young, clean cut young man before him.

"You can try, boy. You can try."

* * *

><p><em>Please, forgive me...<em>

* * *

><p>Akari the head scientist ran through the data again. An insistent buzzing from his cell phone was bothering him, but he didn't stop counting the cells on his slide. The division rate was amazing, but too unstable yet. Akari hissed as he slid back. At the rate his team was going, they could never be able to use the Incuna cells without bracelets, which wasn't necessarily a bad thing, but the higher ups wanted to loose the bracelets, so the Research Tower was going to figure out the genome of the cell and make it happen. Eventually. Maybe in one hundred years.<p>

The phone buzzed again. Akari sighed as he answered it.

"You asshole! Get to your next class! It starts in five minutes! You're at the lab still, aren't you? Get over there! My baby brother's in that class…" Akari hung up.

"Stupid Tokitatsu. I hate you and your brother." Akari grumbled. He always wondered how he, a 19 year old was teaching the advanced field recovery class. He had never been in the field. Yet, the extra income was nice. Akari had already bought a seaside home on a cliff with his pay from being head scientist last year. Thanks to his private tutor, and legal guardian, he had tested for his doctorate at a young age, and his life was better than he could have ever imagined. It was as if five years ago had never happened. Akari had always been here.

Akari dragged himself to the class. He was twenty minutes late. The students were all taking notes from the book. Akari merely sat at the desk. Soon however, the most annoying protozoan on the Earth walked up to his desk.

"Are you ever going to wake?"

Akari sat up straight. What had Hirato just asked?

"Dear Doctor?" No. The imbecile was just going to mock his age and abilities again.

"Get back to your notes. You're all doing a field investigation tomorrow so now homework. Get your sleep." Akari announced. Muffled celebrations gave him a soft smile.

* * *

><p><em>Can I ever get you back?<em>

* * *

><p>Akari walked into his private home to an explosion of confetti. He didn't even try to hide his irritation.<p>

"Congrats and happy birthday!" Tsukitachi and Tokitatsu cried. Hirato and Eva just clapped softly. The Old Doctor was smiling and eating a chocolate bar.

"Silence." Akari tried not to beg. His day in the lab, figuring out how to keep Yogi stabilized was difficult, but his new 'allergy' patch seemed to do the job.

"Who told you it was my birthday?" Akari demanded, removing his lab coat. The Old Doctor laughed giddily but said nothing.

"Who cares! Alcohol!" Tsukitachi sang.

"You're too young. As your old professor, I will not allow you to drink in my house." Akari wondered how they got in. He had the only key, but none of his alarms or locks looked injured.

No one answered the new Head of Research in the Research Tower, Doctor Akari Dezart.

"If it shall make you fell any better, I shall refrain from consumption." The superior tone of Hirato made Akari snarl.

"Just get drunk and leave my house by morning." Akari grumbled, trying to leave the party. By midnight, he will have drunk himself into oblivion, much to the amusment of his companions.

* * *

><p><em>You should have listened to me...<em>

* * *

><p>The first field mission is where everything that could, does go wrong. Akari stared at the hellish battlefield before him. He walked through the destruction. He saw the young lad, no more than 16, staring at the mutilated bodies of what could only be his parents. Akari didn't hesitate. He saw Hirato's disapproving glare, but ignored it as he rushed to the lad and covered his eyes.<p>

"It's ok, don't look… Azana." The name from the report, the son, the only survivor.

* * *

><p><em>Azana…I'm so sorry…<em>

* * *

><p>Akari rubbed his head. His whole body hurt, especially his right leg.<p>

"So, you're done teaching?" Hirato was smirking, a glass of red wine in his hand. Tsukitachi was also smirking, holding the bottle. Akari groaned, another pile of notebooks disappearing into a box on his desk.

"Get out." Akari growled.

"This is your office anymore, Dear Doctor." Hirato teased. "I knew he couldn't teach anymore after we left!" Tsukitachi yipped. Akari rolled his eyes and turned his back to the annoyances. Akari could only groan again and hope they would leave soon.

"Akari!"

"He's waking up."

"Stay back! Give him some breathing room!"

"Akari? Akari, do you see me? Do you know where you are?" The warm, kind-hearted face of the Old Doctor blocked the painfully bright light from the hospital ceiling. Akari nodded slowly.

"Finally." Akari could see Gareki. The boy looked relieved. Gareki approached the bed side. "Feeling better?" He asked. Akari grunted.

"As well as one could feel after almost bleeding out and suffer a severe concussion." Akari replied. Gareki cracked a smile.

"Get some rest. Nai wants to visit you later." Gareki said. Yogi was bouncing behind the broody boy. Akari nodded.

"I take it you did the turret?" Akari said quietly.

"Well, at least you taught me something." Gareki grumbled. Grabbing yogi and physically dragging him from the room, Gareki had done his duty. Akari had no doubt the boy would be back later, when he was asleep. The boy had that silent protector air about him.

The Old Doctor was smiling.

"Here." He handed Akari a small candy bar.

"I hate these." Akari grumbled, but he accepted the familiar treat. The Old Doctor glanced up, smiled at something, and bent and quickly pecked Akari's forehead, much to the injured doctor's embarrassment. The Doctor then left, a mischievous smirk glued to his face.

"Tsukitachi and Tokitatsu will be here tomorrow, when their work lets them." Hirato's smooth voice was strangely flat. Akari turned to face the Second Ship captain.

"I'm surprised your still here. Don't you have your own work?" Akari asked, his voice hoarse. Hirato grabbed a glass of water. Akari tried to reach for the glass, but Hirato slid a hand under Akari's back and lifted the doctor slightly.

"Let me." Hirato's voice was strangely quiet. Akari was frozen for a second, but dropped his arm and let Hirato place the cool glass against his lips. The water was cool and ice cubes bumped Akari's lips. Hirato let Akari drink, then pulled the glass away, he laid Akari down and turned to set the glass down.

"Thank you for being here. 'Akari burst out. Hirato turned to the Akari with a sad smile. Akari, blushing from his lack of self-control, felt confusion at Hirato's lack of teasing for such words.

"For my Dearest Doctor, I am always here." Hirato said. Akari's heart must have stopped. Hirato had a hand running down one side of Akari's face, their eyes locked in an intense stare. Akari felt he could read Hirato's mind, and the things Hirato wanted to do and what every moment of teasing really meant. Then, Hirato pulled back.

"Gareki was correct, Akari, please, get some rest." And then he left.

**Ok, so this chapter is a little weird, but I'm actually kind of proud how it turned out. **

**Please review!**

**Love,**

**Burning Bright **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6!**

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! It's amazing! Short chapter, but meaningful.**

**By the way, I'm hoping to finish this story within this week, because next week is finals... but I'm still very busy during the week. **

* * *

><p>Gareki was pissed. He had lost his goggle, and never gotten a chance to replace them. Then Akari had gotten shot. Gareki had been lucky to get the turret done correctly the first time. Had he let his grip slip even once, it could have been too late for the doctor.<p>

Gareki sighed. Nai was sleeping with his head on Gareki's lap, and Yogi was snoring away on Gareki's shoulder. Hirato walked in, a solemn look on his face.

"Yo. Four-eyes" Gareki called out. Hirato turned to him with a polite smile. "He'll be ok, right?" Gareki tried not to blush, he had heard of, and experienced light, Hirato's teasing. But the strict doctor had become a confidant, and Gareki worried about him.

"He is resting now. Hopefully tomorrow, he shall be a little more sociable." Hirato then swept from the room with all the grace of a panther on the prowl. Gareki released a shaky breath. He would visit later this night, just to be sure.

* * *

><p>The hallway was dark as Gareki's slippered feet padded towards the med-wing. Since they were not on the ship, he had no sheep to guide him, and was wary of other humans seeing him. It didn't take long to reach the med-wing.<p>

Gareki saw the room's light was still on, even though the hour was late. As Gareki got closer, he could hear voices.

"Dammit! Get off me!" A familiar sour tone hissed.

"Now, now. You mustn't stress your body too much this early. Another night in bed would suffice, and you know it." Gareki stopped just before entering the doorway.

"From my med report, I have been in this bed for five days already! Let me up!" Akari snapped. Gareki had a mental image of the prestigious doctor flailing his arms and pouting when a huff when Hirato pushed him down again. He could actually hear a muffled grunt from the room.

"Tomorrow." Hirato promised. Crouching low, Gareki tilted his head to see inside. Hirato was hovering over Akari, two hands on either side of Akari's head, looking down intently onto the doctor. With his body over the doctor, and then twisting so his legs could stand firmly on the ground, Hirato appeared to be a shield, preventing anything from reaching Akari.

Gareki felt his throat close. He fought to speak or make any sounds. From the sudden lack of movement, except Akari's heavy breathing proving Hirato was wise to keep the doctor in bed, Gareki felt the moment was supposed to be private. Gareki didn't dare move, lest he break the fragile intensity in the air. He couldn't hear anything as the two men across the room held each other in a heated staring contest.

Finally, movement occurred. Footsteps from the hall echoed through the corridors. The footsteps came close, paused, and then turned away again. Gareki had ducked deeper into the shadow cast by the doorframe. It had just been a researcher.

"I would have expected Gareki my now." Akari's low voice just barely making it to the doorway. Gareki didn't dare look in again.

"And I suspect that he might have come and gone already." Hirato murmured back. Gareki smirked, barely catching Hirato's comment. The four-eyes was good, but he didn't get everything. Gareki slid, crouching still, away from the door. When he was a few meters away, he stood and calmly walked towards his room.

Upon reaching his room, Gareki analyzed what had happened in the med-wing. Apparently, there was tension between the Second Ship Captain and the Head of the Research Tower's research team. Gareki wondered why he was smiling as he slid into bed. For just a second he froze as Nai's arms wrapped around him. Gareki grumbled, but recently, when at the Research Tower, without a sheep to cuddle, Nai always ended up curled next to Gareki. Gareki glanced over and swore the young boy was a ball of fluffy Niji. He didn't kick Nai out though, just turned over and went back to analyzing.

Gareki found himself smiling again as he remembered Hirato and Akari's bickering. He rolled his eyes at the memories of Akari insulting Hirato and Hirato's polite responses. Really, Gareki should have seen it by now. Hirato was always involved when Akari was around. Either Hirato had a mother hen complex, or those two needed to rendez-vous. Soon. With this thought, Gareki fell into a slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>So, besides Hirato and Akari, I'm not really giving any other pairs. Just Nai's a cuddler, and Gareki's a tsundere.<strong>

**Please review!**

**Love,**

**Burning Bright**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

><p>Akari stared at his computer screen. Nothing was coming up. Nothing.<p>

_Where are you Azana?_ He mentally begged his old prodigy to return home. The searching program went on looking for money trails, random sightings, anything that Akari could follow. Even though he knew now it was hopeless, he still wanted to talk things through with Azana, figure everything out peacefully. Akari still had hope.

The click of the knob to his office alerted Akari, so he shut down his computer. He grabbed his cane (the dreaded tool), not wanting to try and stand on his hurt leg and fall over. Again. Luckily, no one had been around to witness his first few steps after being released from the hospital. Even more astounding was Hirato's lack of presence the last three days.

The door opened as Akari stood, most of his weight leaning into the polished, dark wood of the simple curve-top cane.

"My office isn't open right now." Akari stated, turning to face the intruder, just to find a familiar face inches beyond his own. The shock caused Akari to stumble. The cane clattered to the floor, and Akari took a step back to avoid running into the clean suit of his visitor. An arm encircled his weight and pulled him forward, keeping him from accidentally placing weight onto his injured leg. Akari huffed as he got a face full of silk and satin.

"Now, what would you do without me?" Hirato crooned into Akari's ear. Akari could feel his face flushing. He shoved Hirato back and balanced on mostly one leg as Hirato stood there, smiling his mischievous smile.

"I wouldn't have been falling had you not been here." Akari pointed out, grumbling as he began the long process if bending over to pick up the fallen cane. Hirato bent over and in one swoop proffered it to Akari, who was only just bending his good leg.

"Yet I'm always helpful in the end." Hirato said with a sly smile. Akari snatched the cane from Hirato's loose grasp and began to limp over to the door.

As Akari reached the door, a young person in a lab coat appeared.

"Doctor Dezart!" The young man yipped. Akari blinked in surprise. He had forgotten that the new academy graduates would be starting their jobs at the research tower this month. Any worker over fifty-five would be given a large house away from most civilization, or in the countryside, and a good stipend for their years of contribution. It somehow worked out that the new waves of workers came right as the yearly retirement wave happened.

Akari looked over the new employee. He stifled a sigh of frustration. The new workers always came in as fans, and would soon tire of his irksome attitude, and either request a move to a new department, or become almost impossible to deal with daily. Though, a few connected with the Head Doctor. These were the snarkiest, most stubborn doctors, and were all very similar in temperament to Akari, or they were a little too much like Hirato or Tsukitachi for Akari's taste.

"Just Dr. Akari is sufficient." Akari said, trying to dispel the wave of exhaustion that swept over him. The student jumped, as if he hadn't expected Akari to speak to him.

"Ah! Yes Dr. De- Dr. Akari!" The new doctor stood a stared at the famed physician in front of him until Hirato cleared his throat rather loudly. The young doctor jumped and made a squeak.

"How may I help you?" Akari prompted. The young doctor was glancing behind Akari to see who had cleared their throat. The sight of the infamous Second Ship Captain was almost too much for the young doctor.

"I-um- I am… uh… Dr. no! I mean…" The young doctor took a deep breath and collected himself. As he faced Akari again, he appeared much more professional. "I was asked my The Doctor to pass these off to you. And I was told to remind you to take your medication?" The last part was raised in a question. The new lab assistant's eyes strayed down, catching sight of the cane. Akari tugged the can closer to his body, fighting a flush rising from his neck.

"Yes, thank you." Akari took the manila envelope from the young doctor's grasp. "Back to work." Akari barely kept from barking the order. He turned swiftly, swinging the door closed. Akari caught Hirato's tight expression.

"What?" Akari snapped. He slammed the folder on his desk as soon as he reached it.

"I find it strange that you prefer to be called Dr. Akari compared to Dr. Dezart. Most would flaunt the influence of their family." Hirato asked, he tone probing for answers.

Akari stopped. The dark office was three meters wide by six meters. It was small by Tower standards, but the four meters that separated Hirato from Akari suddenly felt miles long. Hirato watched. Akari's whole stance sank, as if he was ready to stop fighting, to just let everything spill over and just quit. After a moment, Akari raised his head. The stubbornness returned, and the confidence felt suffocating as Akari forced himself straight. Akari turned to face Hirato.

"I happen to work regularly with people who have no families." Akari started Hirato's eyebrows came together in concentration. It took him less than second to recognize Akari was referring to the fighters.

"People who barely have their own names after Circus is done with them. Their history is erased, they are no one. Should I flaunt my anchor? Should I be a constant reminder of what those people have given up for Circus? As long as I continue to go by Akari, I can feel some sort of empathy with them. They aren't forgotten. They're making a new history, one that doesn't rely on their familial relations." Akari finished his monologue, never once broke eye contact with Hirato.

"Admiral, but unnecessary. It is appreciated. I doubt Nai would pronounce Dezart correctly anyway." Hirato smirked. Akari rolled his eyes spectacularly. Akari looked down at his desk, shifting through papers.

"I should have assumed you wouldn't understand. Your family… at least you can speak with your brother regularly, even if you are supposed to deny your relations." Akari had murmured this sentence, but Hirato heard him anyway, having silently walked closer to the Head Doctor.

"Akari…"

"And there's that fact that no one ever bothers using my proper titles anyhow." Akari finished loudly, turning back towards Hirato, eyes narrowing at the lack of distance that had separated them. His glare at the captain was accusing. Hirato gave his superfluously polite smile, his arms out in a slight shrug as he got even closer to Akari. Akari breathed deeply.

When Hirato was a foot away, Akari tried to step around the captain. Hirato caught Akari around the waist, turning so they were both facing the doorway. A slim beam of light crawled onto the carpet from under the door. When the movement of restraining the doctor ceased, Akari was quite trapped.

Hirato's left arm was tightly around Akari's waist. The right arm rested from his hip to his shoulder lightly. Akari could tell if he tried to struggle, that arm would tighten and he would be immobilized. A chin was barely touching the side of Akari's head.

"Hirato…" Akari sighed in frustration. "I haven't the time for games!" the words lack venom. Hirato laughed, his hot breath hitting Akari's right ear and running down his next. Akari could stop the shiver that traveled down his body. The shaking of Hirato's silent laughter almost sent a shiver down Akari's spine.

"Hirato…" Akari Turned his head over his right shoulder, glaring at Hirato. "I do not have all the time in the world."

"Alas, none us do, so we must make the most of what we have, no?" Hirato asked, his breath like soft feathers whispering past Akari's face. Akari turned away quickly, a brilliant flush painting his body, navel to his ears. Hirato only saw the quickly fading blush from the ears to the neck. Akari let out a quick puff and turned back to the right, more so than the last time, straining against the hands holding him.

"Hirato I…" Hirato released his grip and Akari spun harder than he had meant, once again being caught by Hirato, bodies now flush together, Akari noticing now that Hirato was taller than him, if only by a few centimeters, but Akari's head was perfectly inline with Hirato's nose. A slight glance up gave a distorted visual of Hirato's face. Both men titled their heads back to clear up their vision. Akari could feel his grip on the back of Hirato's left shoulder, his own arm going underneath Hiratos, which rested on his lower back. Akari own left arm was gripping the front of Hirato's suit. Hirato's right arm a few inches above his left one.

Akari's eyes wandered up and saw the tall black silk hat. Without thinking, he reached up with his left arm and knocked it off.

"You've gotten too tall." Akari explained, realizing what he had done and fighting a blush. Hirato chuckled again, the vibrations tickling Akari. Akari ducked his head and gripped the suit tighter with his hands. His face was resting on Hirato's shoulder in his embarrassment.

Hirato looked down at the doctor in his arms. He started opening and closing his left hand, the gentle increasing and decreasing pressure in the lower back meant to calm the doctor- who in Hirato's opinion- had not been held enough. Hirato felt Akari swallow, but relax marginally.

"Relax. You don't need to be responsible for everything." Hirato whispered, knowing his breath would dampen Akari's ear and run down his neck. Hirato let his right hand climb Akari's back and rest on the doctor's neck. The index finger on his hand then got itself tangled in Akari's long hair.

"But it's all on me…" Akari mumbled. Hirato looked down again at his (_His!_) doctor. The older man seemed child-like all the sudden. Clinging to him and opening up to Hirato… it almost scared the captain.

"You're annoying." Akari suddenly regained his confidence and irritability, leaning back away from Hirato.

"If you want me to leave, I will." Hirato promised. Akari was still. The doctor's body pressed back into the captain's. He did not answer. The door cracked open, and Tsukitachi and Eva glanced in, wide smiles growing on their faces. Hirato gave them threatening glares, and the two silently pulled the door closed, Hirato covered the sound of the latch by making a 'hmm' noise to Akari, who had not moved in many minutes.

"Yes." Akari said suddenly, pushing Hirato back. The sudden movement did surprise the captain who let the doctor go. Akari looked left and right for his cane. It was leaning against the desk. He grabbed it and with a turn, limped towards the door.

"It would be best if you left me." Akari continued. "My nurses and co-workers must have seen you enter my office, and rumors will spread and none of them will come near me, fearing my anger will be lashed out onto them. I do wish to get some work done in the lab today."

"You're headed to the lab?" Hirato asked. He followed Akari out of the office.

"Yes. Gareki apparently started some blood analysis that I want to check that he hasn't screwed up or that anyone else has interfered." Akari explained.

"Well, please do keep me informed." Hirato said as they turned a corner. A group of nurses and new doctors were at some stations and all looked up in time to see the Doctor and Captain of the Second ship arrive. "Good luck, Dear Doctor." Hirato turned to the doctor and whispered his farewell in Akari's ear, and ending his message with a peck to the cheek.

Seeing Akari's shock to anger would have been amusing, but Hirato was a smart man and cleared the area quickly. Tsukitachi could inform of the following chaos later, or he could check the cameras.

* * *

><p><strong>Story Note: I used the term Doctor Akari and Doctor Dezart instead of Akari-sensei or Dezart-sensei. I hope, knowing this, you understand the implication of Akari requesting a kounai to use his first name is unusual. But I'm American and don't wish to accidentally screw with a term, but the implications of using someone's first name instead of last name is pretty similar in English. <strong>

**Sorry for the delay. School's a butt. Anyway, my original estimate of the end date of this story is off. I really don't get much writing time, and getting this from paper to computer takes a while. Please stick with me!**

**Love,**

**Burning Bright.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

><p>Hirato walked briskly down the long hallway to his brother's office. As he waited outside the door, he heard snickers. With his usual superfluous smile in place, he entered the oversized office. Eva and Tsukitachi were over by Tokitastu's desk, each with their own devilish smirks in place.<p>

"Hello, Hirato, did you enjoy your rendezvous?" Tsukitachi wasted no time to get to the teasing. There was truly never a moment to tease Hirato, so he was going to milk the moment for all it was worth.

"I fail to see what you could possibly be hinting at, Tsukitachi." Hirato answered, gracefully falling into one of the couches by the desk, waiting for his brother's return. Some of what Akari had said was bothering him, though his face would not show it.

"We've always known about your little… attraction shall we call it?" Eva had a long slender finger against her lips, a coy smile and sharp eyes hinting that she knew all the answers. Hirato kept his slight, 'I am superior' smile glued to his face as he sipped from the coffee cup a sheep had just brought him.

"AH! I _just_ saw the footage! It's true isn't it! Ah! My little brother! Love at last! Oh you cold hearted demon of a lad! Finally!" Tokitastu's entrance was loud and he flying tackle of a hug practically barbaric. Hirato barely dodged the affections of his elder brother.

"You hurt me!" Tokitastu wined. But, the respected leader of the Circus brushed off his suit and gently sat himself on the couch opposite to where Hirato had chosen to sit. A coffee cup (no doubts filled with half as much sugar as coffee) was placed before him by a rabbit.

"Are you all watching me?" Hirato asked, his eyebrows drawn in defensiveness.

"Always." Tsukitachi laughed, just to be dunked down by Eva.

"Only when we're curious about your exploits." She answered.

"That would mean always since your curiosity is endless." Hirato droned. A gentle laughter bubbled from Eva's lips as she leaned down on Tsukitachi's head, his arms flailing to stay standing.

"I'm wondering if I should be even slightly surprised on your choice of a companion." Tokitatsu pondered aloud. Hirato sighed heavily. He was not in the mood for such a conversation.

"You mistake my affections. I was merely comforting a friend who had been slipped a proper amount of medication instead of his usual half amount, and was experiencing the side affects." Hirato sipped his coffee. The rich dark roast soothing his irritation.

"I am sure your tale is the truth. It just amazes me that you have kept this fascination with the doctor since your boyhood days." Tokitatsu had a mischievous glint in his eye. Eva had released Tsukitachi's head, but this new information had them both very intrigued.

"I cannot recall what you are implying." Hirato barely kept from spitting. The story he knew was about to be revealed would leave him forever at the mercies of his two colleagues, and it would take all of his skills to keep them from sharing the story to Akari.

"How you could forget, I really don't know!" Tokitastu began his story. "Let's see, it would have been almost exactly 20 years ago, wait, maybe 21. Either way, it was Akari Dezart's social debut! I was old enough of course but you, little brother, you were only 7. I remember you wanted to come so I assisted your mission to sneak in. Ah, the amusement of your very first mission…" Tokitastu wiped away a fake tear in over-exaggerated nostalgia. He looked around to make sure he had the room's attention still before driving, "Goodness, it was late in the afternoon when little Akari showed up. His hair was combed back and he wore a white suit. I feel you would al agree he looks unnaturally fantastic in white." Tokitastu interrupted his own story. With a quick glance around, he continued again, "Little Akari. The boy was as cold as marble. He barely spoke with anyone and was very terse. But I remember. When the Doctor came in, Doctor Ryoushi that is, not Doctor Dezart senior, though why Ryoushi would handAkari over to that money grabbing bastard is beyond me." Tokitastu rambled on.

"What?" Eva interrupted. Tsukitachi and Hirato gave the lovely woman a glance.

"I take it you did not know Akari was adopted?" Tsukitachi asked.

"I did not know you knew." Hirato challenged his friend. Tsukitachi smirked.

"Oh, I have my ways." He answered mysteriously. Hirato made a plan to investigate this later, but turned to explain to Eva.

"Akari was picked up by Doctor Ryoushi and the Dezarts adopted him."

"I have to agree with Tokitastu, I wouldn't have left a child in the hands of that overly-ambitious doctor either." Tsukitachi had pulled out an ornate flask and was pouring its contents into a flute glass a rabbit brought him.

"From what I remember, Dr. Dezart, senior, failed to get into the research tower and ended up becoming a medicine developer." Eva commented.

"It might explain why he never goes home." Tsukitachi added.

"Either way," Tokitastu looked irked at being ignored, "Dr. Ryoushi comes into the room and Akari just b-lines right to him. They are talking practically in a second language! It really showed the genius of the Akari. But what I remember the most is Hirato was hiding right next to the two doctors in a potted plant. I could just see Hirato's little face, staring at good ole Akari is awe." Tsukitachi and Eva smirked lightly as Tokitastu started singing about Hirato's reaction to seeing Akari.

"I'll admit, the first time you meet an albino is rather shocking." Hirato murmured, but there was no conviction in his voice.

"Your boy-hood crush is adorable." Eva laughed good-naturally; slapping Hirato's back, causing him to choke on the hot coffee. Tsukitachi following her, Eva left the room.

"So, why are you here, Hirato?" Tokitastu asked, his coffee cup now replaced with a glass of red wine.

"I'd like to request Akari's continued presence on the Second Ship." Hirato proposed. Tokitastu's smile was victorious, though small.

"I'll need a reason with your request, he is the Head Researcher." Tokitastu very carefully watched his brother out of the corner of his eye. Hirato barely kept from rolling his eyes.

"Gareki will be returning to Kuronomei soon. He not doubt has fallen behind in school-work, and a tutor would be beneficial for him. Also, the advanced medical study would assist his chosen track. We could have our Combatant Physician ready to work earlier if half his course is already finished." Hirato explained his reasoning. Tokitastu was no longer smiling.

"Am I sending that boy to his death?" He asked. Hirato's gaze moved from the coffee to the ceiling.

"I cannot say, brother."

"How do you view him. Gareki I mean." Tokitastu caught Hirato in a long staring contest.

"He has potential to be an asset to the second ship." Hirato answered slowly after a long moment. Tokitastu nodded, sipping his wine.

"Take care of that boy, He is a little too much like you were as a child. He'll get himself into trouble, and most likely will refuse help." Hirato had stood and was leaving the office.

"I understand. Good day, Tokitastu." The click of the door closing left the oversized office silent. Tokitastu sipped his wine. Evenrtually his assistant would enter and scold him for not working. He would pretend to have been goofing off, but she would know that wasn't the truth. Tokitastu was thinking deep thoughts. He thoguth about what he asked his brother to do daily, the boy he was sending through a though training regimen to create a new position. He thought about everyone on Second Ship. The silence of the room only amplified his thoughts. Something was rising, Tokitastu could feel it, and something would happen soon. He could only hope everyone was prepared to deal with it.

* * *

><p>Gareki tapped a few computer keys, running a fourth test on the latest blood sample he had. The click a two ships and the off beat clack of the cane alerted him to Akari's arrival.<p>

"How are the blood tests going?" Akari asked, looking at the data over Gareki's shoulder.

"Very well. I've discovered something." Gareki reported, pushing the rolling chair he was sitting on towards a large machine that was really just a fancy, oversized printer. He pushed himself back towards Akari after grabbing a few papers.

"What is it?" Akari asked. Gareki looked up at the pale man. A faint red blush was fading on Akari's neck.

"I took your blood, my blood, Hirato's blood, Yogi's blood and Karoku's blood and ran a comparison. Hirato and Yogi's is normal, the incuna cells seem to have made their cells very strong and almost too healthy though. Nai's cells look normal at first, but you can see where the animal cells have fused with the human cells and the cells created from these fused cells are a little odd, but I would say his blood is normal as well.

"I take it you and I are not normal then?" Akari sat heavily into a chair next to Gareki. Gareki took a heavy breath.

"Yeah. You could say that. Our cells look a lot like Hirato's." Akari looked at the data sheets Gareki had handed him.

"You mean…" Akari prompted.

"The varuga cells we were exposed to when we were young, or I guess they were raw incuna cells, have affected how our blood cells are made. I wouldn't be surprised that other cells are formed slightly differently as well. It appears the alterations in cell production are greater in your body than mine. You must have had more exposure." Gareki reported, watching Akari closely. Akari said nothing.

"It appears our cells are formed at a faster rate?"

"Almost 15% faster than a normal persons. Dr. Ryoushi volunteered his blood as a constant to compare to. Hirato and Yogi both receive new cells at a 50% increased rate. Their massive appetites and extensive fitness are the results of repeated exposure to the incuna cells from their bracelets." Gareki continued.

"Karoku is normal as well, no?" Akari asked.

"Well, he used his human cells to help Nai. That's the only strange thing I can find from him." Gareki sighed. Akari looked up.

"You should get to sleep." Akari commented. Gareki sighed and nodded.

As Gareki walked towards the door, he stopped and turned back to Akari.

"You would do best to forget about that Azana. You know the truth of the world. People either help you, trick you, or kill you. People don't change." Gareki said, and then the ebony-haired teen left the doctor to converse with his thoughts.

The walk to his temporary room was short. Nai was already asleep on his bed. A sheep was tucked in Nai's arms. The second bed, the one closest to the window was open. Gareki crawled in silently and stared out the window over the cliff and out towards the ocean. His half-reflection mocked him. Dark circles under his eyes made his dark eyes sink into his face. The blood comparisons had been a whim, but it had been a fun experiment. Nothing new had been revealed to Akari, Gareki was sure of that. Gareki sighed, feeling a heaviness come over him. His real reason to do the blood tests was to see if he had any family in the Circus system.

The stars twinkled over the ocean, and Gareki could imagine the waves. It wasn't soothing. Gareki turned his back towards the window and stared at Nai's sleeping figure. With a soft smile on his face, Graeki fell into what would be a troubled sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry for the delay! Finals week was hell for me. Please review! <strong>

**Love,**

**Burning Bright!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

><p>Akari wasn't sure why he was on the Second Ship, but he wasn't upset. The lab wasn't even half the size of his lab back in the research tower, but it was still state of the art with all the needed cutting edge technologies. The white walls had a faint shimmer pattern on them, they looked like some sort of fluer de lis of some sort, but Akari didn't pay much attention to it. The tile floors were also white, and the machines followed a similar color scheme. The bright, white room seemed to make Gareki's hair even darker than normal. The boy was hunched over a telescope, taking notes with his left hand, but never checking to see if he was writing clearly. Akari knew from experience, the boy's writing would be easy to read and straight across the page.<p>

Akari withheld a groan as he pulled himself out of the office chair, the only other dark spot in the room besides Gareki. He briefly considered taking some more pain medications, but he then remembered how useless he had been last time someone (he suspected Hirato or Dr. Ryoshi) had tampered with his preferred dosage. He grabbed his cane and approached Gareki. The boy lifted his head just as Akari reached him.

"How's it going?" Akari asked. Gareki looked over his notes as he responded.

"Well, heart cells definitely are more sensitive than arm or leg muscle cells. Lung cells are surprisingly resistant, and brain cells almost unaffected by the incuna cells." Gareki stifled a yawn. Akari frowned.

"All the researchers at the tower will very much appreciate you doing this for them." Akari commented. Gareki gave him a confused frown. AKari continued, "Most of the time, a team of researchers is assigned the balance the flow allowed from the bracelets into the body for the fighters. AS you can tell, it's a delicate process, and time consuming." Gareki looked back at his notes. Akari had finally gotten the boy to write consistently in the language most often used by the Research Tower. Gareki's frown deepened, but Akari felt this time Gareki was just thinking, not actually bothered by anything.

"Alright." He finally said, swallowing another yawn. Akari leaned on his cane.

"I think we're done for today. Lock up please." Gareki nodded and turned to shut the few machines they were using down. Akari turned and limped out of the room.

As he approached his room, on the opposite side of the room as everyone else's since it was the guest wing, he leaned against the wall for a break. The pain was dull, but insistent. Akari signed as he placed the cane for another step. The cane would be required for a few more weeks. He would, if he didn't lose patience, being using the cane until his leg no longer hurt to complete bend or straighten.

Finally, Akari reached his room. The esteemed doctor sank heavily into the bed. He breathed the scented air (a slight tint of clvoes) and forced himself to be calm. He couldn't help but remember the conversation he had had with Gareki just two hours ago, when he had boarded the ship. Gareki had already been in the lab.

"What am I to you?" Gareki had asked.

"I'm your tutor." Akari was mildly confused by Gareki's question.

"That's what you are to me, I asked what am I to you?"

"A student."

"If it were just that then you would tutor others." Gareki had finally turned to face Akari.

"Am I your protégé?" Gareki demanded. Akari had frozen at the words.

"I guess, you could be." Akari had gotten out eventually. Gareki smirked.

"I told you to forget Azana. I've heard that the best remedy for getting over someone is to gain a new person. I think it would be beneficial to the two of us if I were you protégé." Gareki said some other things after that, but Akari had travelled deep into his mind.

A new protégé, the thought excited Akari. A sharp stab in his mind reminded him of Azana, but he forced that down.

"Do you think you could handle the position?" Akari challeneged. Gareki gave his cocky smile.

"I assure you, I'll be fine." Akari nodded, fighting a smile.

"Then I guess the position is yours." The room was quiet. Akari had limped to his chair and Gareki once again had his back to Akari.

"Have you ever thought that maybe Azana was trying to protect you?" Gareki kept his voice soft, Akari didn't respond. Gareki continued, "If you look at it, Azana did some shit things, but maybe he had a plan. Maybe he thought he was helping you in the long run. He might have tried to kill you so you wouldn't be a target."

"I thought you told me to forget him." Akari's voice held a dangerous edge. Gareki snorted.

"I did."

"Then you have your answer." The rest of their time in the lab had been quiet. Akari had led Gareki through some equations and how to use some machines, but Gareki's comment stuck in his head like a thorn.

Now Akari was on his back, staring at the ceiling. He couldn't stop thinking about it. Maybe Azana had attempted to trick Kakfa about Akari''s presence. Akari doubted, but at the same time believed fiercely in this theory. A stray thought passed through AKari's mind. He sat up and reached to the phone on the end table. He looked at the numbers, thinking hard. His door opened, startling Akari out of his own mind.

"Master Hirato would like your presence in his cabin." A sheep reported. Akari regarded the sheep with little interest.

"Inform Hirato that I'm calling my father, and he should expect me in half an hour." Akari started dialing.

"Affirmative." The sheep sped out of AKari's room and the door closed, the darkness of the room once again falling over Akari.

As he finished dialing and held the phone (he was glad his room had a normal phone and not the ridiculous mushroom phone Yogi insisted on using) Akari let his mind wander. He thought about Hirato's response to his lack of compliance in coming immediately after being called.

Hirato would no doubt say the situation was interesting. If Eva was near him, she would ask him what was so interesting, to which Hirato would no doubt tell her the situation. If it was Tsukitachi, Hirato would smirk and say nothing, leaving the other captain to follow him and beg an answer. If it was Yogi, Hirato would most likely attempt to send Yogi to fetch him. Yogi would find a reason to flee. If the person was Tsukumo, the girl would try hard not to look interested. Hirato would ask if she was curious to which she would respond that she had no right to be. Hirato would then explain everything to the young girl he saw as a little sister. If the person was Nai, Hirato would ask Nai if he knew what a father was. Depending on Nai's answer, Hirato would probably tell Nai a bad definition of the situation and Nai would be confused for the rest of the evening. If it was Karoku, Hirato would turn any curious inquiries back onto the young man. Even though Akari knew it wouldn't happen, he even imagined what would happen if Gareki was near. Hirato might try to get Gareki curious, but the boy would leave and tow insults over his shoulder at the captain of the second ship.

Akari almost missed the butler answering the phone.

"Dezart resident. May I request a name?" The elderly voice was polite, but bored. His adopted father went through servants so regularly, Akari knew he didn't have a chance knowing this servant's name.

"It is Akari Dezart speaking. I would like to request some of my father's time." The pause at the other end of the line lasted a long while. Akari vaguely if his father had informed his servants to not let Akari's calls through. The man had done it before after he had failed to get into the Research Tower.

"This is Dezart." A familiar, no nonsense voice filtered through the phone. Akari smiled softly. His adopted father wasn't so much of kind as honorable.

"Father." Another pause.

"Son. It's been awhile." The man's tone relaxed slightly. Akari wasn't on bad terms with his family, but they weren't sentimental towards each other.

"Yes, it has."

"What do you need?" Akari looked away from the phone, knowing his father couldn't see him.

"Nothing." In reality, Akari's parents would most likely need something from Akari, as Akari's personal saving's almost double his parents'. "This is a social call."

"I see." Most likely the man didn't see. Both Akai and his father had a hard time with social connections because they tried to be professional all the time. Akari at least recognized his social awkwardness.

"How is mother?"

"She is touring the capital at the moment."

"Ah. Well, tell her I said hello, will you?" Akari slid out of his lab coat. Approaching his closet, Akari looked for a nicer shirt than the simple white button down. He settled on a deep clue top as his father answered.

"Of Course. Where are you now?" A loaded question.

"Sabbatical." Akari opted for the simple explanation. Also, the less his family knew, the less anyone could hurt them. Akari tried to tell himself that was why he never called the family that had taken him in all those years ago.

"I trust it is enjoyable?"

"Yes. How are the pharmaceuticals?"

"I have a patent coming in soon for my new drug."

"Ah, wonderful." Akari slid out of his shirt and threw the blue one over one arm.

"I believe it will be very profitable." Akari listened as his father explained the drug. Akari nodded along, looking at his dark reflection, unable to close his shirt effectively one handed. His father loved money, but his father would also guarantee that any drugs or medicines that came out under his name would do as they advertised. It was something Akari was insanely proud of about his father, even if most people didn't realize this young prodigy doctor was the son of this particular businessman.

"Akari," Akari focused back on his conversation. "I, I want you to know you make me proud." Akari was stunned. "I am glad you are my son, even if it is only in name." Akari blinked slowly.

"Father?"

"Good luck on your sabbatical, and thank you for calling."

"Yes, Father. Good day." The phone clicked. Akari limped back to the end table and placed the phone on its stand. He contemplated why his father had suddenly become so heartfelt as he buttoned up his shirt. He kept thinking hard on the conversation as he limped through the hallways, leaning heavily on the polished cane. As he approached the door, Akari's mind had flipped through many topics. A painful memory flashed through his mind as he attempted to knock of Hirato's door, just the for the door to open and Tsukumo to step out.

"Ah. Excuse me." The young girl said, sliding by Akari and towards the rooms. Her path crossed Gareki's and the two seemed to get into a mild argument almost immediately over something.

"Are you coming in?" Hirato asked from his room. Akari entered and observed the room. Hirato was lounging on his couch. Akari turned to the coat rack and removed his lab coat, which he had put back on after changing shirts.

"Your shirt." Hirato pointed out.

"Yes?" He hung his coat next to Hiratos' sport coat.

"You changed?"

"Yes?" Akari turned back to the second ship's captain.

"Nevermind." Akari stepped forward to sit down, but Hirato stood.

"Now now, no need to sit just yet." Hirato smirked.

"Why did you call me down?" Akari was quick to become offensive.

"Mostly to ask if you would like a room closer to everyone else's. you wouldn't have to walk as far."

"My ability to walk is not-"

"You should take your rests where you can, no?" Hirato wasn't smirking. His face was serious. Akari scoffed silently. He knew from his experience in the athletics wing of one of his residencies that most athletes reinjured themselves by trying to do too much too early, even things as simple as walking around a lot.

"A new room would be appreciated." Akari barely kept from growling. He hated it when Hirato upped him, especially when Akari was supposed to be the expert. Hirato's antagonizing smile was back.

"Perfect. Now, would you like to accompany me to dinner?"

* * *

><p>Gareki still felt odd at the team dinners. Yogi was loud and Tsukumo constantly had to remind him to swallow before talking. Nai ate strangely. The small boy would take tiny, tasting nibbles at food before deciding he liked something. Then Nai would take really fast small bites. Gareki was reminded of a mouse or squirrel, but he said nothing. Karoku ate as if he was in the presence of royalty. Tsukumo ate quickly, Gareki determined, because whenever he looked up, the food on her plate was gone.<p>

The sheep announced Akari's and Hirato's (shitty four-eyes) entrance. Gareki noticed Akari's new shirt and raised an eyebrow. The two men sat and began to eat. Gareki noticed that Akari really didn't eat much, or really, he ate in bursts; three or for scoops of food and then a good ten minutes of watching the table or nagging Yogi and Hirato. Hirato ate as if the food were fine china. The man would gently lift a forkful (or chopstick full depending on the meal) and examine it before gracefully taking a bite.

Gareki shivered. He had had an almost painful feeling down his back all afternoon. Gareki took another large bite of some meat that was delicious.

Karoku stood towards the end of dinner.

"If the captain and doctor would allow me…" Karoku gestured to Akari and Hirato.

"Hirato out ranks me on the ship, you only need his permission." Akari traced his meal with a fork, half of his plate was still steaming though everyone else's plates were clean.

"Go on." Hirato had a cocky grin, but Gareki could swear something in Hirato's eyes was unsettled. There was no doubt Akari was distracted by something.

"Well then. I've done some research, and I think I have an idea of where to find my parents." Gareki hadn't known they were looking for Karoku's parents, but he remembered vaguely that the notebook from Niji forest was Karoku's mother's.

"My mother was from a small island village. It's very tiny and not in any political boarders. I believe, if my parents are alive, they would have fled to here."

"Wouldn't your brother know about that place?" Gareki asked. Karoku looked bothered by the term brother.

"Brother?" Yogi asked. Gareki wasn't really surprised that Yogi hadn't been told that detail. It seemed rather insignificant to Gareki.

"Yes. My elder twin brother. I don't really remember him because he was usually with my father, who was often travelling. When my parents were both home, I was often at our home in Niji forest. I'm not sure why we were kept apart."

"You're identical, if you were curious." Gareki informed Karoku. Karoku did not look pleased with this information.

"So we have reason to go to your mother's village?" Hirato asked. Karoku nodded. Gareki was focused on finishing his drink when a thought occurred.

"I'd like to go." He announced. Hirato smiled, like he had wanted this.

"Why? What reason do I have to keep you away from Kuronomei and your education?"

"The longer I'm under Akari's care, the more knowledge I get." Gareki thought the reason was weak, but Hirato seemed satisfied.

"Akari, what do you think?"

"It's fine." Akari briskly stood and left the room, his cane loud in the shocked silence. Hirato looked ticked that he had been brushed off.

"Well, I guess our meal is over." Hirato announced, and followed the doctor.

Gareki shrugged off the odd behavior and followed Nai and Yogi towards their rooms. There was an hour until the sheep would start ordering them to bed, so Gareki decided to do some quick research.

Gareki had come across it by accident before, when he had scanned his DNA to see if his parents were in the registry (they weren't) and knew he should come back and check it out later. Now Gareki took Yogi's laptop (he needed his own) and quickly got to the sight that held all of the Kuronomei teachers, past and present. He didn't type in the name, instead he scrolled quickly down to the first time Akari's picture showed up. He found the first year Akari had been teaching and stared at the screen. A feeling of frustration welled in Gareki's gut. Frustration and sympathy. Clicking on the yearbook image (why was such a normal thing on the Kuronomei website, Gareki had no idea, but it looked like it was mostly for teachers) Gareki saw pictures of students and teachers. Everything looked casual. There were a couple pictures of Akari. Of Akari and a red hair teacher with sharp eyes full of intelligence. Akari's pictures, the ones before HIrato and Tsukitachi were at the school, always included this red-haired man. Gareki couldn't believe it when one of the pictures had Akari smiling at the man. There was no doubt. The crazy hair, a little longer than Gareki remembered it, and the sharp, orange eyes were still mean. Gareki felt his stomach turn as Uro's face (though his name wasn't on the teacher registry) appeared time and time again next to Akari.

Gareki's fingers rested on the keyboard, a chill running down his back. Uro knew Akari, and Hirato too it seemed when Gareki glanced at the next few years. Uro disappeared around Akari's third year of teaching, and Akari no longer smiled in pictures, and Hirato and Tsukitachi took Uro's place with bother Akari it seemed. Gareki wondered about Uro and Akari, remembering how the deadly man had slandered Akari's name.

"Such a strong personal grudge." Gareki's brain began forming a plan, but the sheep rolled in announcing bed time. Gareki closed out of the program and closed the laptop (he wanted his own).

Nai was curled around a poorly sewed moss frog and already half asleep as Gareki climbed into bed. Gareki doubted he would fall asleep yet, but just then, a sharp pain erupted from Gareki's chest and his head was enveloped in black, and oblivion took over.

* * *

><p><strong>SO sorry for the unexpected Hiatus. I said in the last chapter finals was hell, well, my whole life kind of upturned for a little while. Things have calmed down and I think I can update more regularly now. <strong>

**Love,**

**Burning Bright**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**I own nothing**

* * *

><p>Gareki's lungs burned. Air wouldn't come between his lips. Gareki thought he could feel rough, thick skin over his face, but all sensation was quickly failing. Just before Gareki thought he would pass out, a breath of air saved him. Gareki opened eyes he hadn't realized had been closed. The throbbing in his head didn't decrease, but became more inflamed.<p>

"Gah!" Gareki fell to his knees, gripping his hair and fighting the urge to scream and sob. It was then Gareki notice, he had been standing. Looking up cautiously, Gareki noted the area was black, smoke blurred details from the area, but Gareki recognized the grass and the lake he was crouched in. A round picnic table and white chair stood next to him. Gareki could see someone's feet through the legs of the table.

"Won't you join me, Gareki-kun?" A voice honeyed and soothing called from above the table. By now the pain in his head was constant enough Gareki could operate, though as he stood the swirling mists and lake almost traded their positions in relation to him.

Gareki steadied himself on the table and sat down hard. Gareki looked up and gulped when Karoku's face greeted him. Well, it could have been Karoku except for the bright red, ragged scar across the man's left cheek.

"You!" Gareki's eyes flashed with fury, but as he attempted a lunge, the pain flared in his head, causing him to fall face first onto the table.

"Tsk tsk. Oh, sweet Gareki, I thought you were better than that! Don't you know where you are? This is where we first met, so I thought it fitting for our little chat to happen here."

"How- how am I here?" Gareki struggled to sit and look the evil twin in the eye. This Karoku smile sweetly, as if they were truly having a light picnic together in this twisted version of the grotto.

"Well, one of my scientists has been developing varuga, and this one is specially designed to go unnoticed by regular scanners. Though, I guess the model is debunked now since I had to use it to talk to you.

"Why!" Gareki cried, gripping his head as the pain washed over him anew.

"Why or how? Which do you want answered?" Karoku's scarred face was far from comforting when he smiled. Without waiting for a response, Karoku began his explanation, "Well, this new type of varuga doesn't give off such a strong aura. It was been specially designed with my cells so I can control it. With a little chip in its brain, and my special ring, with a matching chip, I can contact and order my pet. Now, getting this ability to spread to you, that…that was the challenge. The varuga had to pass you the chip. From the looks of it, my pet just shoved the chip into you temple which is why our connection so weak and… uncomfortable." Karoku's false smile taunted Gareki, but the young genius could do nothing.

"What do you want?" Gareki spat out.

"Oh, nothing much, just some info. I heard that Dr. Akari had an unfortunate accident, I was curious on his condition. IF he is dead, well, Azana might need to be punished for killing someone I plan to use in the future.

Gareki could hardly think. Gareki wondered if this Karoku had purposely planned on that.

"I wouldn't know about Akari. He's at the Tower." Gareki hissed through his teeth. The feeble excuse was the most he could come up with as his head pounded. The scarred Karoku didn't look convinced.

"Of course. Well, where are you then, and don't just say on the second ship." Was this Karoku laughing at Gareki? Gareki could barely hear the other with the pain he was experiencing.

"You… bastard!" Gareki screamed as he fell into the shallow water.

"Oh, is our time really coming to an end already? Shame. Well, next time Gareki. Next time." The grey mist swirled and swooped in towards Gareki, enveloping him. Gareki screamed and thrashed on the ground. Strong arm pinned his shoulders to the floor, and another set ran up his chest and lightly up his throat. Gareki's eyes snapped open and coral red eyes were flooded with relief. Gareki felt his jaw being rubbed and his mouth opened, air rushing up. Gareki jerked up, pain burning down his throat. It felt as though he had swallowed acid. Akari was holding Gareki's back of head and lowered him to the ground.

"Rest." Akari ordered. Gareki could see a dead, slimy, misshapen lump across the room. Yogi stood over it, in full body Nyanperona footy pajamas. Gareki blinked and Nai was in his face. Nai's crimson eyes shone from underneath the hood of an off-white Nyanperona hoodie, that Gareki knew was connected to Nai's own footy pajamas.

Gareki looked to his right. Tsukumo, no doubts the arms that had held him down, was in a white nightgown with pink lace and trim. The bodice was satin and beneath it was a dark pink ribbon tied in a bow. Tsukumo's hair was free, soft waves framing her face like an angels, but her worried eyes ruined the picture.

Next to Tsukumo was Akari. Akari's nightshirt hung open, the white cotton with coral trim hung off Akari's shoulders like a cape as if he had just thrown the shirt over himself. Matching pants rested high on defined hipbones.

Gareki painfully turned his head to look around some more. Hirato, still in his black silk suit was standing in between Gareki and the dead varuga. Karoku, his pale face smooth and faultless, in a sky blue tops and bottoms pajamas set hovered in the doorway.

"Let's get him to the med wing. He's going to need some medicine." Akari announced, grabbing the polished cane by his leg. As Yogi lifted and dazed Gareki, Akari struggled to stand. Tsukumo offered a hand, but Akari waved her off as he found his feet.

"I'm fine. You all should go back to bed," Akari turned to follow Yogi when Hirato's hand landed on his shoulder.

"Akari, would you require assistance?" the Captain asked. Akari shook his head and left, mumbling about clumsiness and inexperience.

"Hirato, what happened?" Tsukumo asked. Nai and Karoku had also gone to watch over Gareki.

"I do not know, Tsukumo, but I do plan to find out." With a dramatic flair of his coat tail, Hirato swept from the room. A sheep raced in after Hirato left and began to clean. Tsukumo looked over the scene.

Tsukumo had been walking by when she heard Nai's frightened cry. Breaking down the door (hopefully the Sheep wouldn't be too mad) Tsukumo saw Gareki, with a strange mass over his head fling himself off the top bunk. Nai had raced to Gareki's side, but Tsukumo had pulled him back. The next few minutes had seemed too fast. Yogi had flown into the room, almost tripping over his pajama's tail as he fell onto Gareki to rip off the offending head piece. Within moments, the thing was off Gareki's head, though the boy thrashed, and Yogi killed it. Hirato had raced in behind a Sheep, still in his suit, which caused only a slight confusion for Tsukumo, she had rarely seen Hirato not in a suit. Hirato barked at the Sheep to get Akari. Akari had raced in, still pulling on a shirt (apparently he preferred sleeping shirtless, who knew?) with Karuko stumbling in. Karoku had gathered Nai in his arms and held the boy until Akari had gotten Gareki to respond to him.

Now, Tsukumo stared at the cleaned room. Not a hint of the panic from minutes ago. Tsukumo couldn't help but compare it to their lives. The lives of those in Circus. People would panic but then CIrucs came and it was over, no sign of what had happened, the horrors of life. Tsukumo blinked, chasing dark thoughts from her mind. A Sheep held up the poorly stitched Niji.

"Would you like to return to Gareki, baa?" The Sheep asked. Tsukumo took to stuffed toy, a slight smile gracing her angelic lips.

"Thank you, yes, I will." Tsukumo headed outside the door towards the med wing.

* * *

><p>Akari took a calming breath to steady his nerves as his stethoscope rested against Gareki's heaving chest.<p>

"Breathe easy now." Akari suggested. The oxygen mask over Gareki's mask had an indicator light which flashed green steadily, indicating nothing was wrong with the oxygen flow. Gareki gained control of his breathing. The breaths hurt, burning his raw throat.

Akari had examined Gareki's throat. Apparently the varuga gave of toxic air. Had Yogi not ripped it off in time, the toxic breath of the beast might have dissolved Gareki's throat, causing a quick, but painful suffocating death. The oxygen flow had some soothing eucalyptus vapor to soothe the raw flesh in Gareki's throat. It would be hard for Gareki to talk for a while though.

"Any better?" Akari asked. Gareki's eyes were squeezed tightly in pain. He nodded anyway. Akari signed and pressed a button. Vapor sedatives began flowing through the oxygen and Gareki fell into a deep sleep, his face relaxing. Nai blinked imploringly up at Akari. Akari sighed.

"GO ahead." Akari waved a hand dissmisingly. Nai climbed up onto the med cot and curled up into Gareki's side, avoiding the IV line. As Akari stepped away, Yogi flopped himself on Gareki's other side. Akari scoffed and almost ran into Tsukumo.

"Might I lay this next to him?" Tsukumo held up a bulbous version of a Niji. Akari fought his smile from his face.

"I suppose." Akari left the room, watching Tsukumo lay the stuffed toy by Gareki's feet and settle herself on a chair next to the cot, curling up and resting her head on her arms on the cots.

"Akari." Hirato was there. Karoku was slightly behind Hirato, with a jacket over his pajamas.

"The little chip that you pulled out of Gareki's skin, I… I recognize it." Karoku said, looking ashamed.

"You do?"

"It is an early design of a method of long distance communication I created. It's similar to cell phones, but with a more secure line and faster, clearer communication. I trashed the plan though because it was too easy to poorly connect the brain waves. Too many people were injured by the testing, so I scrapped it." Karoku wouldn't meet Akari's eyes. Akari shook his head.

"I'm not sure why you're telling me. I can't do anything with that information. Gareki is fine now, it was almost exactly like when Nai collapsed when you tried to contact him… Oh." AKari stared at the wall. "You think your twin is involved with this?"

"Yes." Karoku's face was tinted red with shame or embaressment.

"What did he want to know, do you think?" AKari asked Hirato.

"He could have asked anything. It appears his main goal was to kill Gareki after obtaining information though. It is a blessing Gareki is not a quiet person." Hirato sighed heavily. "Get to bed. We'll figure this out when Gareki is in a state to speak." Akari nodded as did Karoku.

Akari headed towards his room, when Hirato grabbed his shoulder and turned him down a different hallway.

"I know you like the view, so your new room still has windows. It took you too long to get to Gareki and Nai's room without the Sheep carrying you. I believe you being closer to us will be a positive change." Hirato explained walking side by side with Akari. The door to his new room opened and Akari, truth be told, would not have been able to tell the difference between this room and the last room he had had.

"The Sheep have already moved everything over for me, I presume." Akari felt exhaustion deep in his bones. His thigh throbbed and he just wanted to lie down and sleep, but he stayed up and without revealing his exhaustion was able to converse with Hirato.

"Correct, enjoy your stay, Dear Doctor." Akari didn't notice the peck on his cheek ass Hirato left and the door closed. The window had blue lights around the rim, which softly illuminated the room. Akari shed his doctor's coat, which he had put on to treat Gareki, and deposited it on the reading chair. His nightshirt, which he had buttoned up, also was shed, though it now rested on the bedpost. It was then AKari realized Hirato had kissed him. A hand angrily rose to wipe at his cheek, but Akari stopped.

"That amebic imbecile." Akari sank into the clean sheets and fell asleep quickly atop the comforter.

* * *

><p>Karoku smiled into the mirror. The scar on his left cheek stretching. Karoku finished entering his acquired data and sent it to the appropriate people.<p>

"Soon Gareki, soon I will repay to you what you have done to me." A slim, slong-fingered hand gently rubbed his face, fingers ghosting over the angry red scar. "Soon." Karoku promised. "And you, Karoku, I will get revenge on you too. Dear little brother." The screen in front of Karoku reflected the family registry of the Arumerita family. One child rested between to two parents, Karoku Arumerita.

"I will claim what is rightfully mine. Finally." A flash of lightning split the sky and wind whipped through the small village, around the mansion windows rattled. A storm was coming.

"How appropriate. "Karoku murmered, shutting down the computer and preparing for bed. "Yes, how perfect."

* * *

><p><strong>So, sorry for the unannounced hiatus. Seriously, you guys deserve better than that.<strong>

**Please review.**

**Love,**

**Burning Bright**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**I'm assuming there will only be 15 or so chapters. So, we're wrapping up!**

* * *

><p>With Gareki's recovery, the group didn't make it to the target village for a week. They had stopped in a couple towns (done some 'cleaning') and just gave Gareki time to get his voice back. Gareki ended up writing down what he remembered from his conversation with the twisted Karoku anyway.<p>

Akari and Gareki were busy over a DNA sample in the lab when Nai walked in.

"Gareki. Would you like some sweets?" Nai offered a Nyanperona shaped lollipop and had some brightly wrapped chocolate truffles in his hands.

"Ah. Thank you Nai." Gareki picked up a chocolate truffle. Akari kept his back to Nai, still focused on the work.

"Um…" Nai glanced at Gareki, who popped the dark chocolate truffle into his mouth. Gareki caught Nai's look with the truffle filling his cheek. Gareki shrugged, glanced at Akari, and nodded. Nai swallowed hard and cleared his throat.

"Um… Akari….sir…" Nai's voice had a waiver. Nai wasn't so much afraid of Akari as really wary when the man was working. "Um… Akari, would you like some sweets?" Nai held out his hands and bowed his hands, like he as giving an offering to a demon. Akari didn't respond.

"Ah, I'll just leave some here than." Nai said after an awkward minute. Gareki gave Nai a slight smile and went back to studying. At this moment, Akari was doing personal research and Gareki was reviewing for a little quiz Akari was planning to give him.

Nai placed the other truffle and the lollipop on what appeared to be Akari's desk as he left the room. With a final peak, Nai closed the door behind them. Yogi was waiting with Tsukumo.

"Are you safe, Nai!" Yogi pulled Nai into a tight hug. Nai returned the hug, but only half-heartedly.

"Nai?" Tsukumo put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I just… I'm worried." Nai looked confused. "I keep hearing someone say 'perfect timing' and 'I'm waiting' at night. I'm scared." Nai tightened his hold on Yogi. Tsukumo added herself to the hug. Personally, Tsukumo thought Nai should be with first ship or at the Research Tower, somewhere where he wouldn't have to deal with the evil twin. Tsukumo smiled into Nai's hair.

"Nai, would you like to assist me in making Gareki a shirt? One for off days when he is at Kuronomei?" Tsukumo smiled. Nai looked up into her angelic face and smiled, happily following her with Yogi in tow. Karoku smiled from the ship's control room. Hirato was signing a paper and sighed, looking up and follow Karoku's gaze.

"They live in such a nice world, I don't know how they do it." Hirato mused aloud. Karoku laughed softly.

"They let themselves love things." Hirato, his face still relaxed and a polite smile on his face, looked at Karoku.

"They let themselves love things?" Hirato repeated, leaning back into the Captain's chair. Karoku turned his attention to the Captain.

"Yes." Karoku's eyes were full of mirth. Hirato's smile was cold, but polite, not relaying his frustration with Karoku's sudden mysteriousness, but the topic was dropped.

"How long until we reach the village?" Karoku asked, looking down at his own papers. Hirato was already starting his mission report and was signing permission forms to allow Gareki, Karoku and Nai to be in the area of this mission. Karoku was just doing some math equations. Since the attack on Gareki, Karoku had been trying to figure out how his original device had been altered. Since he had none of his notes, he was starting from the beginning and redesigning as he went along.

"Another hour, but we'll stay on the ship until tomorrow. Circus rules is that we have to give a twenty four hour notice unless there is definite proof of illegal happenings. We didn't do that for Smokey Mansion, but when we found you, it helped us avoid some backlash from the superiors." Hirato signed his name on the last paper. The two looked out the window as the countryside whipped by around them.

"So, this is happening." Karoku gave a sad smile.

"It is. I better get Akari and Gareki from the lab so they don't miss lunch." Hirato rose and left the young man along in the control room. Soon, Karoku also left for lunch.

* * *

><p>Akari's meal had been mostly untouched, while Gareki had slurped down his soup with vigor.<p>

"We'll be in the village tonight, but we can't go in until tomorrow." Hirato was saying. Akari blinked and focused in on the conversation.

"Can we visit the village though?" Yogi was asking. Akari sighed, he had hoped to visit the village and pick up some fresh hay for Hearty, but if the young ones went, they wouldn't want him along.

"Ah. I don't see why not. Akari and I must head out for some supplies as well." Hirato continued, a delicate hand bringing a silver spoon of some sort of bisque into his proud mouth. Akari tore his eyes away and glanced over at Karoku, mostly because he heard a slightly muffled smirk. The young man was pointedly not looking at Akari or Hirato but was fighting a smile (and losing) and kept trading glances with Iva, who had just recently reached the ship with a message from the Research Tower. Iva's victorious smile was a little daunting. Eventually Akari turned to Hirato, confusing dancing just underneath the professional look he always wore on his face. Hirato met the glance and smiled, his eyes narrowing dangerously as he turned his gaze onto Iva and Karoku.

"The ship has been rather quiet lately." Iva commented, ignoring Hirato. "I had never realized how loud you were Gareki!" Iva leaned in towards the mostly mute lad. Gareki glared, hand tightening around his glass of milk.

"Gareki is always really quiet! Except when he's mad!" Nai announced. Gareki groaned, or he would have, but no sound came out.

"Oh, so Yogi is behaving himself to appease the poor injured Gareki?" Iva asked.

"Wha!? No! I mean, yes! But No!" Yogi spluttered, trying to explain the situation. Iva laughed while Gareki tried to drown himself in soup.

* * *

><p>Akari had been surprised, though not too surprised, when Hirato had left him in the village to tae care of some business, most likely to talk to the influential families and warn villagers of the raid. Akari didn't mind.<p>

Akari picked out a small salt stone and about two pounds of hay. Akari also found some fresh flowers and a small rubber ball. As he was laying the new items around Hearty's enclosure, the little rodent relative squeaked in excitement.

"I know you like fresh hay. How do you like this, Hearty." Akari rolled the small ball towards Hearty.

_Another poor fool you picked up, brainwashed and never returned home!_

Akari visibly jumped. Azana's desperate tone echoed through his head, but the sting of the words faded. AKari could still feel shivers down his spine. The bullet wound in his thigh throbbed.

"Akari?" Yogi stepped cautiously into the med room.

"Do you need something Yogi? You never come to my room voluntarily." AKari commented, straightening and rubbing his thigh as he limped towards his desk, past Yogi. Yogi, Akari could feel it, was staring at him, ad Akari could feel the worry from the young man.

"Are you sore?" Yogi asked. Akari reached his desk, just in time to realize how heavily he had been leaning on his cane.

"No, just tired. What do you want?" Akari sat in his chair, or more, had a controlled fall. Yogi winced a little, but said nothing.

"Um, I think I should replace my patch before going in for the mission tomorrow, just in case." Yogi whimpered. Akari barely held back a sigh.

"You're right. Good job Yogi." Akari was mildly distracted. "How was your outing?" Akari was rifling through some boxes in his desk to find the newest box of the allergy packs.

"Oh, Gareki yelled at me."

"Really?" Akari found the patches and passed the whole box over. Yogi accepted the box. The young warrior prince looked confused.

"Yeah. Um, we got him some tea, but his throat is sore."

"Don't make him yell then, Yogi. He'll be fine." Yogi nodded and left. Akari sagged in his seat. Azana's words echoed through his head and his thigh was throbbing and the mission would be stressful, Gareki was injured, and the air on the ship seemed charged and Akari just wanted a good night of sleep.

Akari jerked in his seat. Sunlight shone from his window, hinting he had spent the night in his chair. AKari's back now ached along with his thigh.

"Ah. I guess it's tomorrow already. Better get prepared." The doctor muttered to himself, gripping his cane tightly as he set up his med lab in case anyone got injured.

Outside, the sun shone brightly and dark clouds danced along the horizon.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Please review!**

**Love,**

**Burning Bright**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12!**

**Looks like I'm doing well with updating. Gotta love vacations**

* * *

><p>Gareki rolled over in his bed. It was afternoon. Tonight the Second Ship would raid the lovely mansion that was surrounded, rather conveniently, by cliffs and the sea. Earlier that morning, Yogi had taken Gareki and Nai (with Tsukumo as a supervisor) to the edge of a cliff to see the ocean. Gareki had never seen never ending water as beautiful, but the occasional islands jutting out of the foaming spray and the busy port he could just see around the curve of the island opened his eyes to a new way of looking at the ocean.<p>

Now Gareki stared at his ceiling, thinking maybe that he could finally think back on his life.

The journey, though physically was not difficult, was arduous. Gareki, with eyes closed, thought back his years, counting them.

Year 15- joined Circus. But wait, Gareki opened his eyes. That wasn't perfectly accurate. Gareki's eyes darted up and right as he thought. Gareki refined his statement:

Year 15 – found and began traveling with Nai. Yotaka died.

Year 14 – Joined thieves circle

Year 13 – freelance thievery

Year 12 – Tsubaki died, left for Karasuna.

Year 11 – Tsubaki had announced her boyfriend to her family

Year 10 – Tsubaki had tried to get Gareki to go to school with Yotaka and Tsubame

Year 9 – Yotaka and Tsubame convinced Gareki (though he never told them so) that they were family. Gareki still felt mildly guilty about it.

Year 8 – The slave ship.

Greki jerked up in his bed, panting. Swet was beading down his neck.

"Keep going!" Gareki scolded himself. "It's over!" Gareki forced himself to lie back down. The ceiling seemed to fall in to Gareki, but he forced himself to breathe deeply as he closed his eyes.

Year 8 – Slave ship. The weeks of beatings and fear. (_Breathe! It's over!_) Which means this was when he was sold, right? By his parents?

Year 7 – Gareki thought hard. He saw a vague shape, a house? It was rather large, and Inn? No. _(Breathe.)_ A mansion. A Carriage. And then a shack?

Year 6 – Two young figures, passionately arguing. Long blonde hair and short, neatly trimmed hair combed back. Their faces were blurred and unfocused. A third woman… long black hair…

Year 5 – The woman with long black hair, holding him, crying. "He'll help us. It's his duty to. Any father should take care of their son."

Year 4 – Surprisingly, Gareki could see a vague shape of a carriage. A hand held his own too hard.

Year 3 – nothing but vague colors and shapes and loud music, applauds…

Year 2 – Did he really expect to remember anything?

Year 1 – Yeah, Gareki must have hit his head.

Gareki felt exhausted, but satisfied in away. He had no idea who everyone was in his memories, as faded and blurred as they were. But now, Gareki had an idea of his family, he could use this information to… what? Find the mysterious man? Find at least one of the two women?

Gareki rolled over, facing the wall, and gripped the sheets tightly with frustration.

"Damn!" He hissed, tears stinging his eyes, but not quite bubbling in his eyes. The door made a slight whisper of a sound as it slid open. Gareki held his breath.

"Gareki? Captain Hirato wants us for a briefing?" Nai's sweet voice drifted into Gareki's ears. Gareki swallowed and sat up. The light from the hallway a spotlight on his back.

"Yeah yeah. I'm coming." Gareki's voice was hoarse, but stronger than it had been before. As he jumped onto the floor, Nai approached him, and gripped his sleeve before Gareki could breeze by into the hallway.

"Um, Gareki." Nai pulled Gareki's arm into a hug.

"It'll be ok! We love you!" Nai cried, hugging Gareki's arm way too tightly. Gareki was stunned.

"Damn niji." He hissed into his elbow as he looked away. Nai looked up at Gareki and smiled. Gareki looked down at Nai and scowled, just to avoid returning the smile. It was then he felt a click around his wrist. Nai held Gareki's own wrist up to show his work. Two bracelets clacked against each other on Gareki's wrist. One was a set of eight shiny stones on a silk cord. The stones were engraved the characters Gareki most often used for his name. the last two held characters for his name that was used for his formal papers and forms at Kuronomei.

The second bracelet was a thick leather strap with a familiar mechanical setting.

"Karoku's ID bracelet?" Gareki asked. Nai nodded.

"Karoku said you could have it. I meant to give it to you a long time ago…" Nai shrugged.

"Ah… Thank you Nai." Gareki ran a finger over the stone bracelet. Each stone was a different color. One was blue; there was a pink one, green, yellow, purple, white, silveri-ish/gray, and a black onyx like stone.

"Hirato is waiting!" Nai grabbed Gareki's sleeve and dragged him to towards the exit of the ship. Gareki blinked rapidly, ignoring how Nai appeared to be an over-excited niji all of the sudden.

"Damn!"

* * *

><p>"So, Iva has informed us that we have permission to conduct this raid. The people of the mansion have not raised complaints, and it had been 24 hours. We will begin with this grouping.<p>

Iva, guard Akari in the main entry foyer. Yogi, you take the first floor. Tsukumo, you take the second floor. Gareki, Karoku, and Nai, head to the third floor. I'll take the grounds.

"Shouldn't one of us be with Gareki, Nai and Karoku?" Tsukumo asked. Gareki tsked, but said nothing against her statement.

"Possibly, but Gareki had training, and I do believe Yogi will be close enough if anything happens. We'll clear the area and then the fourth floor as a group." Hirato decided. "Is there any more to say?" Hirato asked.

"Gun." Gareki asked, holding out a hand. Hirato raised an amused eyebrow, but pulled out a fine mahogany box and placed it into Gareki's hand.

"Will this please you?" He asked. Gareki opened the box and gave a shocked expression that changed into a proud smile as he lifted the shiny, onyx black with an ivory white handle. Gareki loaded some bullets, and was surprised to find them warm.

"What?" Gareki held one bullet in his palm, he could feel a pulse in the bullet.

"Those are special bullets. They're an experimental bullet from the Research Tower. They should be rather effective against varuga." Iva informed him.

"Ah." Gareki loaded the last bullet and tucked the ornate, but powerful, gun into his belt.

"I guess that is a little better." Tsukumo muttered under her breath.

"Everyone ready?" HIrato asked, a knowing smile on his face. With no more complaints or opinions, the group headed out.

* * *

><p>The hallway was a gray fluer du lis on black wallpaper. The white boarders created a sharp clean contrast from panel to panel. The carpet matched the gloomy wallpaper with its slate gray color.<p>

"Gareki!" Nai whimpered. "I hear something coming!" Nai gripped Karoku tightly, not letting this person go ever again.

"From where?" Gareki asked, but just then loud crashes echoed up from below. The window at the end of the hallway flashed with blue light. No doubt Hirato (as what seemed like Yogi and Tsukumo) had run into some varuga. Gareki drew his gun and looked around, just to see a black grotesque figure thundering towards him.

Gareki wasted no time, the gun was up and aimed, two shots fired faster than one could blink. The beastly varuga cried out as the first bullet stopped it and the second sent it crashing into the wall.

"Gareki!" Karoku cried in shock.

"Run!" Gareki snapped back, aiming at the second varuga that bled from the cracks of a closed door. Karoku nodded and dragged Nai down the hallway.

"Hurry!" Cried the young genius. Gareki followed the two, stopping outside the door they had slipped into. The second varuga tore down the hallway, long scratches appearing in the wallpaper as it passed. Gareki stood, and slowly pointed his gun at the approaching figure. Looking down the barrel, he centered the charging damnation into his sights. With a little released puff of breath, the gun fired, green sparks flying from the end of the barrel. The bullet, tailing green essence, spun and burrowed deep into what could be the head of the varuga.

The scream of the varuga made Gareki aware of the silence he had just been hearing. It also made Gareki aware of the current silence.

"Nai! Karoku!" Gareki kicked the door open again and ran in. As the door flew open and hit the wall, the resounding bang was too loud for just a door. Gareki stumbled against the wall, the air knocked from his body.

"Ah, Gareki. The Great Gareki. I'm so glad I could repay the favor." A voice, too calm for the situation, broke the shocked silence.

Gareki looked up, swallowing and tasting metal in his mouth. The higher he looked, the more of the figure appear: khaki slacks, a white button up, a familiar face… marred by a bright, angry red scar.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, almost done!<strong>

**Please review! **

**Love,**

** Burning Bright**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Hey, what would y'all say the climax of this story is? I know where I think it is (or as the writer where I meant it to be) but I'd like to know how clear my writing is. It's a bit of self-study, so to speak.**

**Anyway, Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Nai knew how he was different, or he had his own opinions about himself compared to others. It wasn't something he pondered too often, but it was rather glaringly obvious he was different. Though, when he first saw Akari, Nai had wondered if the doctor was the same as him, but that notion had quickly been proven otherwise.<p>

Because he was part niji, Nai interpreted things differently. All senses were catered towards a delicacy. Nai's vision didn't require so much on the cones in one's eyes (the bits that interpret color) but Nai had an increases number of rods, which tell shape and are sensitive to light. Then, comparatively to humans, Nai still had more cones in his eyes than a normal human.

Nai's hearing, of course was beyond human capabilities, and would always be so. Nai's sense of taste was based more on the texture of foods, as niji had certain berries they could eat that visually were identical to other berries, but had a different skin texture. Nai didn't like foods like peaches that had a slightly fuzzy skin because of this.

Nai's sense of touch was on par to a blind person's. Nai felt the tiniest of surface texture difference. Nai's sense of smell was almost no different

Like most humans, however, Nai relied mostly on sight and hearing.

So, here Nai was watching. Nai watched Gareki shoot the first varuga, a green glow lighting behind the deep black eyes of his friend. Nai watched the second one appear and Gareki's almost superhuman response time to the new attacker. Nai had watched as Karoku dragged him into a room, the door slamming shut just as Gareki appeared, turning to shoot at the beast varuga.

Nai had watched as the Evil Karoku had swung and hit his Karoku in the head with the butt of a black gun. Karoku sagged down, and was guided into a chair by the Evil Karoku. Then, the door had opened. Nai had watched as the black gun was raised again, firing s the door hit the wall.

The door had bounced off the wall, just in time for Gareki to grip the handle as he also sagged down. Nai cowered next to his Karoku, watching as the Evil Karoku stepped closer to Gareki.

"Ah, Gareki. The great Gareki. I'm so glad I could repay the favor." Evil Karoku chuckled slightly, running the barrel of his gun over the scar on his face.

"What… what favor!" Gareki snarled, and then fell to his knees, coughing. Blood painted the floor in a spray. Gareki gasped, gripping the center of his chest. The bullet had passed through the center of his body, just below the sternum.

"How long until you bleed out, I wonder?" Evil Karoku's head tilted as if he were observing a curious bug.

"Bastard!" Gareki spat. He tightened the grip over the wound, vainly attempting to staunch blood flow.

"Gareki!" Nai finally cried out, about to charged towards his friend.

"Now, now Nai. Let's not?" Evil Karoku gave Nai a pleasant smile that reeked of lies. A new Varuga slipped through the window, the new rays of sunlight a deceptive path of gold for the beast. The Varuga lifted Karoku and slipped out the door, past Gareki, who weakly lifted a hand for the genius.

"Wouldn't want to lose both of them at once, would you?" Karoku held out a hand for Nai to take.

"Nai! Don't!" Gasped Gareki, but he choked on blood, and had to lean back against the door, gasping for air as he sat in a growing puddle of his own blood.

"Come on Nai." Evil Karoku took Nai's hand and dragged the boy past Gareki, kicking the dark-haired lad as he passed. Gareki fell on his face, and lay still.

Gareki fought to keep his eyes open as he heard Nai and the bastard form of Karoku leave him behind.

"No…." Gareki weakly muttered. Gareki struggled to rise, lifting his chest off the floor and falling as he spasmed from the pain.

"Nai!" Gareki gasped. Tears burned his face as they fell down his cheeks. "Nai!" Gareki gasped again, breathing heavily, his vision black even though his eyes were opened. A burning sensation in his chest "Take me to Nai!" Gareki begged, though he knew no one could hear him. "Please! Nai!" Gareki coughed, feeling the metallic taste of his blood coat his throat. From experience (of watching) Gareki knew a wound like this would kill him in minutes. "Nai. Nai. Nai!" Gareki began chanting until his breath left him. Gareki mouthed the words. The burning in his chest grew until Gareki noticed the blood-soaked carpet beneath him had changed into blood-soaked stone.

Wind whipped at Gareki's hair as he found himself slouched against a stone wall just under a ladder. Gareki, breathing carefully, climbed. The pain almost made Gareki black out. There were only six rungs, and by the time Gareki heaved himself over the last rung, he was coughing as much as he was panting.

Up here, on the roof, the wind was strong, promising a storm. Gareki breathed in the air, and opened his eyes. The first Gareki saw was Nai's eyes. The boy kept his mouth shut, but pleaded to Gareki with his eyes.

Evil Karoku apparently could sense this as well. The evil twin turned back towards the ladder, and shock painted his features upon seeing Gareki's sagging figure half-hanging back down the ladder. Gareki pulled himself over the edge and was splayed on the roof.

"Now, how did you do this?" Evil Karoku looked a little disarmed, though Gareki couldn't really focus on his face.

"Gareki!" Nai's scream echoed through the mansion. Karoku stirred, lifting his head.

Gareki took steadying breathes. "Release the,." He ordered. Evil Karoku just laughed.

"Or what?" Evil Karoku was bent over laughing.

"I shoot." Evil Karoku looked up, to see an unwavering gun in Gareki's hand The rest of Gareki's body shook, but his hand was steady. A green glow blinked in Gareki's eyes.

"What? You're not a Circus fighter!" Karoku protested. Gaerki narrowed his eyes. All of the sudden, Evil Karoku came into vivid focus, as if Gareki was barely a meter away rather than the six meters he really was.

Gareki took a slow breath. Nothing moved.

"So be it." Gareki breathed, closing one eye. For a moment the gun stayed focused on the Evil Karoku's forehead.

_Do it_

Gareki slowly blinked, and fired, falling as he did so.

"No!" So many voices rang out. Gareki laughed as the pain finally dulled and the blackness on the edge of his vision finally became a painless void he could fall into.

* * *

><p>Yogi finished the first floor, finding nothing. Running into the foyer, Yogi found AKari and Iva sitting stiffly on the couch.<p>

"Iva?" Yogi called. Iva smiled and gestured Yogi to sit.

"All clear?" She asked. Yogi nodded.

"Akari?" Yogi asked. The doctor was deep in thought.

"He's been in Akri-land for a while. Ah Tsukumo!" Iva jumped and hugged the small girl.

"Oh, hello, Iva." Tsukumo responded calmly. Akari finally stirred.

"Are Hirato and Gareki back yet?" He asked.

"I am." Hirato entered the foyer. A triumphant smile on his face. Akari nodded. A silence fell over the group.

"Hmm, should we-" Yogi started when a blast made everyone freeze. A faint cry followed the blast.

"Nai!"

"Gareki!"

"Karoku!" the various Circus members cried.

"Let's go!" Akari and Hirato ordered. Akari jumped up and fell as his injured leg took his weight. Hirato caught him.

"Akari?" Hirato asked. The others had run ahead.

"My leg!" Akari gasped, gripping his thigh tightly. Hirato looked over the doctor's leg. TO him, nothing looked wrong.

_He must be thinking about something…._Hirato reasoned.

"Fine. We will still probably need you. Come on." Hirato swept one arm under Akari's knees and braced another arm behind Akari's back. The older man practically just sat into Hirato's arms.

"Hirato!" Akari protested, but the Captain just smiled and flew.

The Captain and reluctant Doctor arrived where the warriors stood in horror around a door.

"What is it?" Akari was let in to see the blood-stained door.

"Hirato!" Tsukumo pointed out a bullet barely embedded in the wall just across the door. Snag of green jacket.

"Gareki's?" Tsukumo asked. Akari was bent over the blood stained carpet.

"How much did this person lose?" Iva asked, swallowing hard. Akari pressed his finger (he was wearing latex, surgical gloves) into the carpet. He pulled up a red stained finger tips. Akari rubbed his fingers together, seeing how much blood he could spread. After a moment, Akari sighed.

"It's hard to tell. If it were Nai, enough to be dead. If it's Gareki or Karoku, they'll probably be passed out. Optimistically." Akari finshed. A hand gripped his shoulder.

"We have to find them." Yogi was saying from behind Akari. The Doctor looked at Hirato, who looked strangely comforting. Akari then noticed he was shaking slightly. Akari placed a hand over Hirato's. The Captain's hand was removed and Akari stood.

"Let's go!" Hirato ordered. The group dispersed. Once again, Hiraot scooped up Akari and they raced ahead.

"This way!" Yogi cried.

A scream echoed on the wind as the group reached the ladder up onto the roof. Yogi was about to jump up when a body fell, and the warrior prince barely caught the dead weight.

"Gareki!" Tsukumo cried.

"Lay him down. Iva, get the transport pod!" Akari jumped from Hirato's arms and bent over Gareki. The Captain frowned at the still body and shot up the ladder, Tsukumo right on his heels. Hirato darted towards the group on the edge of the house, the sounds of a helicopter getting closer.

"Hirato!" Karoku was reaching over the edge, and so Hiraot dived down, catching the bleeding, falling form of the evil twin.

Yogi, Tsukumo and Nai were hugging on the roof, with Karoku gripping Nai's shoulders.

"Is he…" Karoku started. Hirato looked at the slim body in his arms.

"He's alive. We'll be returning to the Research Tower promptly, for Gareki's recovery and the questioning of this individual." HIrato's calm voice was oddly laced with anger. The group nodded and off they went.

* * *

><p><strong>I once read a book series where the author legit said "I suck at endings. If you're curious this is a happy ending. The End" (I paraphrased) <strong>

**I feel like I do that a lot, sorry for being sucky at endings.**

**Please Review!**

**Love,**

**Burning Bright**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Thanks to all who have stuck with me!**

* * *

><p>Akari was running around the medlab his cane forgotten. Hirato came in, carrying an unconscious Evil Karoku. Gareki was on a metal lab table, a gas mask on and a saline solution already hooked into his arm.<p>

"The solution helps with volume, but he needs blood, stat!" Akari snapped.

"I match his type, don't I?" Karoku asked with no hesitation. Akari whipped his head to look at the young genius.

"You have a head injury; taking blood from you now could be dangerous." Akari seemed to regret his words, but he didn't retract them.

"Me?" Nai spoke up as the air of the room got colder.

"What?" Karoku and Akari said at once.

"Karoku saved me, or made me? I'm similar?" Nai looked confused, but still confident in his decision.

"Ah! I used my cells for Nai, so he should be compatible with me, therefore compatible with Gareki!" Karoku announced, and then he gripped his aching head.

Akari didn't stay and nurse him.

"Nai, arm." Akari had a needle ready. "Yogi, you know where the blood work tools are. Get them." Akari ordered. Grabbing a sterile wipe, Akari wiped the skin just under Nai's elbow, on the inside of the arm. Within seconds, a steady flow of blood was traversing the thin tube from Nai's arm into a liter bag.

"This is all I can take from you, Nai. I hope it is enough." Akari murmured to the boy, giving him a lollipop that he had found lying on his desk just the day before. "Eat this; it will make you feel not as tired." Akari ran back to Gareki's side, checking the stats of his patient.

Gareki was too pale, he breathing regulated by the tube Akari had been forced to send down his throat. Akari ran steady fingers through Gareki's hair. They could only wait for the blood.

_Why don't we have any stored on the ship?_ Akari scolded himself for the oversight. The one orderly Akari had brought with him onto the Second Circus Ship was tending to Karoku and his twin.

"This is a very skillful shot." Hirato was musing to the orderly. The orderly nodded.

"Just under the collar bone on the left side of the chest. Two inches lower and death would be unavoidable, and an inch higher would destroy the collar bone. That really would have been hard to deal with. Though, it could have been total luck." The orderly offered by way of explanation. Hirato smirked at that thought.

"If the bullet hole wasn't so straight and I didn't know who had fired, I would agree." Hirato replied.

"Hirato." Akari stepped in. Karoku looked up from where his head was being examined by the orderly. The twin remained unconscious.

"Dear Doctor?" Hirato replied. Akari huffed at the nickname.

"I need coffee or something. Yogi and Tsukumo are busy keeping Nai distracted and my orderly is busy. You seem to be the only one just loitering." Akari accused. Hirato smiled and shrugged.

"Any sugar? Milk?" Hirato asked, surprising Akari with the heart behind his voice.

"Ah… no, black." Akari said, noting how he almost stuttered. Almost.

"I have finished here with Karoku, let me get it!" The orderly offered, blushing slightly as she raced off out of the room. Akari watched her go with confusion.

"It's strange." In the silence amid the beeps of medical equipment, Nai's voice sounded more childish than usual.

"It's a different color." Nai commented, staring at his blood bag.

"What do you mean?" Tsukumo asked.

"Gareki… his blood was scared, bright scared, right in the middle. But it was an angry red when it was in his clothes. And the bit that came out of his mouth was tired and weak red." Nai as intently staring at his blood bag. Maybe he was willing it to fill faster, as every second delayed meant another moment closer to death for Gareki.

"Nai, colors aren't really feelings." Yogi said softly. Nai turned to look at Yogi.

"So, Gareki wasn't scared? Wasn't angry or tired?" Nai sounded challenging. "Gareki… Gareki's blood was scared, but my blood isn't?" Nai was watching his blood bag again. "My blood looks… different, darker…"

"Determined?' Tsukumo offered. Nai looked at her with wonderment in her eyes. "Nai, you want to save Gareki, right?" Nai nodded. "With every part of your being?" Nai nodded, tears in his eyes. "Then you will!" A fire lit behind Tsukumo's eyes "We all will!" she promised.

A hand on his shoulder brought Akari's attention back to the Captain before him.

"Are you sure you should be walking without a cane?" Hirato asked. Akari's eyes widened as he felt the beginnings of pain sparking down his thigh. A quick glance at Gareki brought back a shot of adrenaline to forget the pain, but it also tightened Akari's posture.

"I'll worry about it later." Akari said, attempting to turn away from Hirato.

"Akari…" Hirato was cut off by Akari's angry eyes.

"I have never lost a fighter while on mission where I was head medic, and I don't plan to start now! Not with him!" Akari snarled. Yogi, Nai and Tsukumo and grown quiet.

"Why can't you just say you care about him?" Hirato prodded, a smiled pulling at the corners of his mouth.

"Why can't you?" Karoku and Akari snapped back. The two traded an awkward glance.

"Akari!" Iva ran into the room. "The Tower has a recovery room ready, but we can't get there until tomorrow, even at full speed!" Iva looked extremely upset. The woman found Tsukumo and wrapped her in a hug. "I hope he makes it!" Iva sobbed into Tsukumo's neck. Tsukumo gave her a comforting back pat.

"The blood bag is full!" Yogi announced. Akari flew into action. Along with the saline solution, an IV with the blood bag was attached into a second IV dock on Gareki's arm.

"He'll be fine. He'll be fine!" Akari was muttering to himself. Hirato and Iva shooed everyone out of the medlab. The orderly was the only let back in.

* * *

><p>"He can't do surgery, he has the most limited of supplies, what are we expecting?" Iva shouted at Hirato. The two were in Hirato's quarters and Tsukitachi was a hologram lounging on what appeared to be empty space, but was a chair in his own room on the First Ship.<p>

"You guys are really in a pickle, aren't you?" Tsukitachi stated.

"And you!" Iva had only begun her rant, "You sent Karoky, Nai and Gareki off alone! Alone! They could of all died! You should have known this would have ended up badly!" Iva hollered. Hirato held up a hand to silence the beauteous Circus Fighter.

A light knocking was heard at the door. Hirato rose and opened the door. Though the pale red/pink hair was unmistakable, Hirato almost didn't recognize the esteemed Dr. Akari Dezart. The man that now stood before Hirato leaned heavily on his ornate cane. Flawless porcelain skin was tinted gray with exhaustion. Purple bags under Akari's eyes gave the usually handsome man a haunted look. Hair that was usually combed back with care, or tousled gently by the wind, frizzed up and sweat had glued some locks to his forehead. The usual crystal clear coral eyes were more opaque and drooping even as the man stood before his Captain. The white doctor's coat had been discarded and the pristine pink shirt was rumpled with sweat stains and the khaki pants now splattered with blood on the thighs.

"He… ah, he should make it until we reach the tower." Akari swallowed a yawn. The past three hours had been emotionally (and because of his injury physically as well) exhausting. Akari had used all of Nai's donated blood rather quickly, and had finally accepted Karoku's offer of blood.

Akari had needed to stop the bleeding with stitches, a delicate operation he had done with minimum incision. The gloves he had worn were forever stained a dark red. After everything had been closed and cleaned, Akari had spent hours making use of the small amount of blood he had to help get Gareki's body back to reproducing blood cells as fast possible. Surprisingly, the old Circus Bracelet was glowing on Gareki's wrist and it appeared as if Gareki was healing at an accelerated rate. Akari couldn't be sure, but Gareki becoming stable. If Nai felt better, Akari would take another pint the day and give Gareki another blood bag.

After the mini-surgery, Akari had personally tended to Gareki's body. Cleaning the blood from the young boy had been a strange issue for Akari. He had cleaned many persons' bodies in his life, and usually when they were this still and pale, he would have also found a burlap tarp to wrap the body in. Those bodies would be cold. Yet, here Gareki was still warm, his breathing had become strong enough to not need the tube down his throat, and he could live with just the gas mask. Akari washed away the blood and slid Gareki into white cotton scrubs. Akari gently tucked Gareki into bed and then sagged onto the bed as the pain in his thigh could no longer be ignored.

"My cane." Akari groaned. The accursed object was across the room. Akari looked down at Gareki. Even though the boy was fifteen, he had lived through more than most people would in eighty years. Akari ran a hand through Gareki's hair.

"I wish I could have prevented this life for you." Akari muttered at the boy. Gareki's eyebrows tightened slightly, and then relaxed as Akari kept up the gentle strokes.

_When his face isn't scrunched or frowning, he actually looks like a fifteen year-old brat_ Akari thought. For a moment, Akari considered his life. He knew pretty easily he could probably find a partner and have a family outside of Circus, retire and work for his father until he took over the company. Hell, Akari could even start his own family.

Akari stopped moving suddenly. A family? Him? Akari almost laughed. He was the last person to take care of someone- emotionally anyway.

"Dr. Akari?" The orderly called into the medlab. "I've contacted the Tower; They'll be ready for us. Do you want anything?" Her neat black bun, but curly frizz about her face highlighted her round hazelnut eyes and appropriately round face. She was by no doubts a lovely woman, and a focused woman as well.

"Thank you, Amelia. I'll be fine, please get some rest." Akari said. The orderly blinked, surprise evident in her features.

"Thank you sir." She said, and slipped from the room. Akari looked back down at Gareki.

"A family-man." Akari scoffed. He had failed with one child already, he might as well not attempt another, Akari reasoned.

Practically heaving himself from the bed, Akari stumbled across the room to his cane. When he left, turning out the lights, Akari had the sudden urge for a drink. It was a dangerous urge; one Akari had never admitted to anyone that he needed to control. It most likely stemmed from the first Doctor Akari had ever trained under and his preference to drink only the fiery liquid that Akari was sure was more deadly that poison. Deciding that the Captain would irritate the urge out of him.

So, now Akari stood before Hirato, regretting his decision very much. From the way Hirato was looking at him, Akari assumed his appearance was rather disheveled, in a mild sense at least.

"Ah. Akari." Hirato stepped aside and let the doctor into his quarters.

"Evening Iva, Tsukitachi." Akari sank into the chair that Hirato had previously been sitting in. "I feel it is necessary to report that Gareki is somewhat stable, and should make it to the Research Tower for further medical treatment." Akari leaned back it the chair, eyes closed. Iva and Tsukitachi traded glances and both had small smiles.

"Well, you probably have some formal medical things to talk about…" Iva started.

"Ah! Yes! After any accident, the Captain has to confer with the Head Doctor on duty as to what should happen next regarding that person! Right, right! Good job following protocol! I'll call later!" Tsukitachi smiled as he reached forward and disappeared with a wink.

"Sounds important, goodnight!" Iva gave a jaunty wave and stepped out of the ornately decorated room. Akari and Hirato were left in the room.

"I'm surprised Tsukitachi remembered protocol. I always have to hunt him down to get through this part of…" Akari yawned. Hirato was eyeing the door suspiciously. Now, the Captain turned to the doctor. The man was so obviously beyond exhausted.

"Will you be able to get through this conversation?" Hirato asked.

"No." Akari admitted after a long pause. His eyes hadn't opened once. Hirato smiled slightly. Really, the doctor could be too cute sometimes.

"Then, let us get you ready for bed, Dear Doctor." Hirato grabbed the ornate cane Akari had to use and slid into a little pot by the door next to his simple, black cane. Akari grumbled from the chair, but Hirato could see the doctor was falling asleep where he sat. Scooping up Akari, Hirato walked the doctor into his room and gently laid the doctor on the king-sized bed. Pulling back a velvet bedspread and satin sheets, Hirato placed Akari on his back. More grumbling.

"Wait one second before you fall asleep, Dear Doctor." Hirato laughed as the doctor tried to rouse his self from sleep. Pushing Akari back onto the bed, Hirato started unbuttoning Akari's shirt. The top was soon slipped off Akari's arms with minimal movement on the doctor's part.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Akari grumbled, now on his stomach. Hirato reach around and removed Akari's belt, and after placing the silk shirt and leather belt aside, pulled the sheets and bedspread up around the doctor.

"Ironing that type of shirt can be a pain, I hear." Hirato commented, tucking the bedspread around Akari's shoulders.

"What the hell do we think we're doing, then?" Akari murmured into the pillow. Hirato paused. Akari looked from the corner of his eye at Hirato. "I keep getting mixed messages from you." It was an accusation.

"Now, what could your sleep depraved mind mean by that, Dearest Doctor?" Hirato tried to brush the comments off.

"Well for starters, only one of us is partially undressed." Akari grumbled, his eyes falling closed. Hirato froze. Akari didn't say more. The doctor's breathing became deep and rhythmic.

* * *

><p>Morning would find a very disgruntled and confused Akari jumping out of the unfamiliar bed and stumbling to the sitting room to find Hirato stiffly sitting in his chair. The rest of the morning was followed by awkward encounters between the two, and giggles at the breakfast table.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well, one chapter left! <strong>

**Please review!**

**Love,**

**Burning Bright**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15!**

**The end is nigh! **

**Thanks to all who have been sticking with me! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Gareki made it to the Research Tower and was rushed to the med wing. For a week he was kept under medical coma until all the doctors agreed he was stable. It then took him two more days to wake.<p>

Waking in the middle of the night was probably the best thing to happen to Gareki. No blinding lights or loud noises, just easy breaching into reality. Gareki took a deep breath and winced at the pain, which could have been worse. A weight was on Gareki left breast. Nai's head on his chest as the boy curled next to Gareki comforted the teen. Yogi and Tsukumo were both curled up in their own chairs near Gareki's cot.

It took Gareki a couple minutes to make sense of the area around him and where he was. The sight of his comrades made him smile.

"Yeah." Gareki answered his mental question. This was good. This was perfect.

* * *

><p>Akari sat at the round table, trying to settle the nerves in his stomach. A cup of green tea sat before him. There was never a rule about food or drinks at these meetings, but for some reason no one had ever brought anything. Akari didn't really care right now. His head hurt and he was worried.<p>

Apparently, while Gareki recovering, some of his private work on the ship had been looked through. Some details had been found and Akari was possibly under scrutiny because he may or may not have hid some of the information Gareki's notes showed. That and Akari's former relations with an ex-researcher at Kuronomei.

Akari was well aware of his unusual life. By 19, he had become Head Researcher at Kuronomei, causing the previous head to retire into his adopted father's pharmaceuticals company. Amazingly, that had never returned to bite back at Akari. But, there was a researcher that had helped Akari; one of the ones who had mocked the young boy for attempting to work with the scientists. That had been Uro. After a rough first meeting, the two had become fast friends. Then Akari had taken up a teaching position along with his research.

The relationship had been sweet, on the outside. Truthfully Akari and Uro were so focused on their research and careers they often neglected each other. Akari winced at the memories. How often had Uro ranted about feeling belittled by Circus? How often had Uro ushed AKari to do more than was required of his research just so the one could feel superior to the other? Akari wondered how much they had discovered together that now haunted Circus and the Research Tower.

AKari took a sip, remembering the fight. Uro hadn't shown up in the abs for a couple days so Akari had visited the man. The two varuga boys had been lounging in Uro's apartment and an open letter requesting services was on the table. Uro got mad at Akari for entering without permission, and Akari got suspicious of the man. Then, Akari, along with some security entered the labs at midnight to find Uro doing illegal testing on incura cells and varuga.

Needless to say, Uro had escaped and Akari had worked harder than ever to forget the two years spent with the other man, and figure out what the other man had been researching. Then Azana had come along, and now Azana was working with Uro, or at least with Kafka.

Akari sighed heavily, lowering his china cup. He had been restricted to Gareki's bedside and his own room for the past week. Security was the reason. Now that Gareki was awake and stable, Akari was no longer needed to watch over the boy. This meeting would be his trial. Other entered 'Z'. Hirato sat at Akari's left, his face polite and smiling. Tsukitachi looked worried. Akari sipped his tea again.

"Hirato, reports?" Tokitatsu started. Akari forced his hand to relax around the china cup.

"The mission was an overall success. Karoku's elder twin is in custody and ready for interrogation as soon as it is called for. It appears Kafka will act on this soon though, so I recommend we interrogate the lad as soon as possible." Hirato reported. The holographic figure murmured, secretaries no doubt taking notes off screen.

"Tsukitachi?"

"Same old, same old." The First Ship Captain just shrugged the question away. Akari found comfort in the two men acting the same as always.

"Akari, reports?" It wasn't Tokitatsu who asked. Akari controlled his breathing as he stood, his cane in his hand, knuckles white.

"Gareki is stable, and expected to make a full recovery. The boy's schooling has, last I checked the curriculum, exceeded what he needed to learn, and should be able to enter Kuronomei when he is recovered." Akari finished and began to sit.

"Akari." The same person that had asked the question spoke up. Akari stood again.

_So this is my prosecutor._ Akari thought.

"Akari," The man began again, "It always amazes us how much you can do, even in the most limited of situations." Akari felt a jab in his heart. Where they mocking his roots, his past? "The ships have very limited medical supplies."

"Compared to here, but in a normal hospital, it is about the same." Akari interrupted, though he knew such rudeness would probably not help him.

"Yes." The man sounded peeved. Akari held his head high. Some of the this meeting room were a little haughty and needed to be reminded that money wasn't always what made things good. "Yes, anyway, your heroic abilities are remarkable." The tone was one of a person checking something off their list. "But, there are some things you have mentioned that need to be reviewed in higher detail."

"Then when I am with the other researchers, we will delve over the data you wish to be further analyzed." Akari reasoned. A grinding sound was faintly heard throughout the room. Akari could see Hirato's face tighten just a smidgeon before relaxing back to the polite smile.

"I mean the details about this Karoku and Nai and Gareki!" The man almost yelled. Akari didn't blink.

"You mean how Karoku is Gareki's half-brother. "Akari filled in. The room was silent.

"What?" Tsukitachi asked. Akari barely turned his head to acknowledge the other's remark.

"For some reason Karoku's father, Nisu Arumerita, had a child with a woman that was not Nie three years after Karoku and his twin were born. We know, from Karoku that the twins were kept separated, for reasons we don't know. This third child never lived with the Arumeritas. Also, either his mother changed her name, or was a very good, poor woman, though I doubt that. Since Nai was made using Karoku's cells, he could also be considered related to Gareki, either as uncle or brother, take your pick."

"Why was this not reported!" the 'Prosecutor' growled.

"How would it have helped us?" Akari sighed. Hirato huffed a small laugh.

"Anything else to share with the assembly today?" the 'Prosecutor' asked. Akari took a deep breath. This could be dangerous.

"Gareki and I were researching on the Second Ship how incura cells affect people, how bodies react, except we used the fighters on the ship and ourselves as test subjects. We discovered that small doses of incura cells does not leave the body, it is a permanent in the body's DNA.

"Why would you and Gareki be test subjects here?" The 'Prosecutor' pushed.

"Both Gareki and I experience being on a slave ship and were given incura cells through food on the ship as lab rats to Gonca." Akari felt a jolt down his back, similar to ice being dropped down his shirt. Admitting his own humble beginnings, and possible inhuman-ness could destroy everything he had ever down here at the Tower. Hirato's eyes burned Akari's skin. The room was silence.

"Have you been documenting your discoveries?" Tokitatsu asked. Akari felt a wave of relief, but he fought to suppress it.

"Yes. I planned to run it by Ryoushi, and some others, to double check the calculations."

"I thought we knew about the changes already?" Another person stated.

"We knew the changes happened, but Gareki and I have gotten physical evidence that cell make-up changes and how it affect human metabolism. We even were able to compare varuga cells to our own ship members. That process is still undergoing investigation, but so far results have been surprising." Akari kept his calm composure. "Original we could only theorize how incura cells meld into human DNA, but with Gareki we could observe it as his cells aren't at the increased mitosis rate yet that we see with the fighters aboard the ship. The same observations have been done on the girl, Tsubame, though we haven't been as vigorous in them." Akari tightened his grip on his cane.

"Well, then there is the information that we have now confirmed that Azana is working for Uro. That is two people you have had intimate relations with that are now against us." The accusation burned Akari.

"I cannot control other's actions." Akari felt anger drip down his spine.

"Uro showed signs of illegal activity before his relationship with Akari, and Azana acted on his own, he confessed as much multiple times when attacking Akari." Tokitatsu said, his voice hard. It sounded like the officals present had discuss this heavily previously. "It has nothing to do with the current situation." There was a long paused.

"Fine. So, you enjoy teaching again?" It was the third voice. Akari felt dread in his stomach. He really didn't want to go back to Kurnonmei, he had projects he was in the middle of, he was busy here!

"I enjoy tutoring students one on one." Akari answered.

"Then Mikkaido needs a new professor." The room's temperature dropped. Mikkaido was a lab/research facility in the highest mountains. Anyone going into research spent a year there learning how to do specified research in their fields. Akari had been there for a month, and hated the cold. There were no distractions and it was almost a prison where people did nothing but focus on research until their time was done.

"Excuse me?" Akari questioned.

"Yes, a professor just retired from Mikkaido, and we need a replacement. Now, you are to valuable here for a permanent residency there, so until we found someone else, say about five years would be your term." The 'Prosecutor' had a triumphant smirk in his voice.

"But my projects here?" Akari felt his brain shutting down, he had to stay focused!.

"Will be put on hold." A fourth voice said. Tokitatsu was silent while the other men mumbled in agreement. Akari's jaw dropped.

Five years of non-stop teaching, interaction with people who would start thinking they are the best, and then excitement dying from their eyes as the year progressed, and then they would leave, and Akari would stay. Akari closed his mouth and cleared his throat. There were worse things.

"Why is this necessary, I'm sure if you put the word out, an acceptable professor would volunteer." Tsukitachi said. Akari looked down at his barely steaming tea. He was curious too. Technically the people here today couldn't call this a punishment because he hadn't gone through a job review.

"Dr. Dezart's existence is to work for us here at Z, we need him at MIkkaido."

"I'm pretty sure Akari is free to choose his own jobs." Hirato broke in. Akari closed his eyes as silence spread through the meeting room.

"Might I take a moment to speak with the captains outside." Akari requested.

"Granted." Tokitatsu said quickly. Akari turned and briskly limped out with Tsukitachi and Hirato following him.

"Akari?" Tsukitachi started.

"Stop making a fool of yourselves!" Akari scolded. As he turned to the two, he was vaguely reminded of their school days. Before either could say anything more, Akari conintued. "Ryoushi brought me to Dr. Dezart when I was thirteen to give me a home and a name and privilege. It was not that easy or simple though. I was somehow a threat to the system so I had to make a deal with the previous leaders. I had the Dezart name if I worked for the government and didn't cause too much of a commotion. I am not, as you wish, free to choose my jobs. Yes I worked hard and climbed my way to Head Researcher and Head Doctor, but only because I was assigned to positions where I could climb to more notable positions." Akari didn't meet the Captains' eyes, and he fought a blush. "It has never hindered me, this deal, but it is a constant reminder that my origins are not as… respectable as they could be." Akari finished.

"Tokitatsu knew?" Hirato asked. Akari took a deep breath.

"I don't know who knows. From the relations I have with coworkers, I'm pretty sure none know of my history, at least in detail." Akari looked at the two Captains suspiciously. "I have a feeling you two know." The Captains didn't look ashamed.

"That isn't all. We have a new mission." Tsukitachi announced proudly. Akari looked up at the Captains in confusion.

"Karoku's twin hasn't been brought in for questioning even though he is stable and recovery extremely well, and you are being sent away. I wouldn't doubt that Kafka now has a grip in Z." Akari looked horrified at the accusations. "Don't worry, Dear Doctor." Hirato smiled.  
>We'll take care of it."<p>

"Well, then." Tsukitachi traded a smirk with Hirato.

"Let's return to the meeting." Hirato gave Akari a smile and the three returned to the meeting. Akari was still mildly astounded, but he controlled himself upon entering the room.

"Well, Akari? Will you accept the job?" Akari took a deep breath. He couldn't say no.

"I think there might be a better use for Akari's brains." Hirato stood and gestured for Akari to sit. Akari did so, looking confused.

"I have, on my ship, another who desperately needs tutoring. Nai is still at the beginnings of a child's education." Hirato explained.

"He has that genius boy." Argued one of the members.

"Not everyone is cut out to teach. I can guarantee, now that I know the situation, any actions Akari does will be recorded and sent to the Tower. Nothing of our Dear Doctor's actions will be unmonitored." Akari held his breath.

"Sounds perfect!" Tokitatsu announced. Akari could hear an argument brewing, but somehow Tokitatsu squashed it and Akari's hologram showed his new job.

_Tutor Nai on the Second Ship_

Akari smiled at the hologram.

"This meeting has concluded." The 'Prosecutor' grumbled, and then signed off.

"Well, Akari, shouldn't we celebrate with tea?" Tsukitachi asked. Akari scoffed, but got up to follow the Captains.

* * *

><p>Akari walked around the docked Second Ship. The ship was empty as everyone was staying at the Research Tower.<p>

His leg pain was almost non-existent. Ryoushi had even said that Akari might not need the cane in a week.

Akari walked into what would be his room. He could see the setting sun through the large window. Akari entered slowly.

"I hope you don't mind that we've already moved all your things onto the ship." Akari jumped at Hirato's voice. Turning Akari could see the man standing in the doorway.

"It saves me time then." Akari replied. Akrai turned back to the setting sun. They would take off the next day, since Gareki, after two weeks in the hospital, would be able to move by himself (though slowly). Akari would also be monitoring Gareki's recovery.

Hirato came up behind Akari and placed a hand on the doctor's shoulder.

"Are you planning to sleep here tonight?" Hirato asked. Akari tilted his head, looking at the bed. There was silence. Akari noticed that Hirato was gently rubbing his hand along Akari's own shoulder. The doctor smiled, knowing Hirato couldn't see it.

"I'm not on pain meds now, Hirato. Don't expect me to curl into you like a babe." Akari muttered. Akari could feel Hirato smirk; there was a slight puff of air on his neck. The other hand was now on Akari's other shoulder. "What are you doing?" Akari asked, no venom in his voice.

"A massage. You're tense." Hirato replied smoothly. Akari tipped his head side to side, feeling the increased pressure on his shoulders from Hirato's hands.

"Thank you." Akari's head turned back towards the bed.

"Would you like a full back massage?" Hirato asked, apparently noticing Akari's glances.

"I think it would be appreciated." Akari replied, his voice slightly cold. Hirato's smirk made Akari flush, though, hopefully with his back to the Captain, Hirato wouldn't notice. Hirato stepped away from Akari, making the latter sense a heaviness in the air lessen slightly.

"Turn around." Hirato ordered. Akari did, confusion causing his flush to die down. Hirato set to work unbuttoning Akari's shirt. The slush was back, though more from indignation. "Relax! I don't want to irritate skin, so I'm just removing your shirt.

"I can do it myself." Akari countered. Hirato looked up at the doctor, undoing the last button. Akari had pulled his tie loose, and just slid the loop over the top of his head. Akari then did the top two buttons blocked by the tie. The shirt was removed and Hirato went to hang the shirt in the closet while Akari laid down on the edge of the bed.

Hirato came over and smiled at the (oblivious) doctor. Hirato perched on the edge of the bed and began pressing his thumbs into Akari's shoulders. Akari tensed at first, but quickly relaxed. Hirato slowly moved down, switching from thumbs to the heel of his hand the lower he got to avoid jabbing the doctor. When Hirato reached the hip bones, he stopped, looking at the face of the doctor. Akari's eyes were closed, but opened when Hirato stopped. Hirato smiled and continued back up.

"I'm getting a sense of déjà vu." Akari admitted, looking towards the window. The sun was almost completely set now.

"Why?" Hirato asked.

"I'm shirtless in your bed again."

"This is your bed." Hirato corrected.

"Your ship."

"Well, it isn't quite like last time." With a quick movement, Hirato flipped Akari onto his back and had the belt undone and out of the belt loops in a blink of an eye. Akari was left blinking slowly,, looking at his belt, folded in Hirato's hands, the Captains violet eyes sparkling in excitement and victory. "Now, it is much more alike." Hirato reached over Akari to place the belt on the nightstand.

Akari frowned at the sports jacket above him. Without thinking, Akari unbuttoned the jacket and pulled out the bowtie. Hirato sat back, confusion barely shading over his face. The silk tie hung down over Hirato's own shirt.

"I felt odd with only one of us half undressed." Akari swallowed. What was he doing? He was a thirty-three year old man! He shouldn't be feeling so… helpless? Drawn? Hormonal?

Hirato smiled, mischievousness glinting about his whole being.

"What could that mean, Dear Doctor?" Hirato slowly pulled away the silk and dropped it off the edge of the bed. Hirato turned to sit properly off the side of the bed, Akari watched as he started undoing buttons. This shirt was slid off long, muscular arms and dropped onto the floor.

"You'll have to iron that." Akari pointed out, leaning up on his elbows.

"The Sheep won't mind too much, I think." Hirato smiled at Akari over his shoulder. Then, like a black cat, Hirato rolled so he was lying next to Akari, but arms framed around Akari's body. Hirato looked down at Akari, their breaths mingling. Akari was still on his elbows. He looked up at Hirato shock, and maybe excitement budding in his coral eyes.

Slowly, Akari eased himself off his elbows. Hirato didn't follow him down. The two stared at each other. Both were calculating risks, realities and themselves. They could stop, Akari could roll over, and Hirato could just leave. Any farther and the two might have to promise something to the other.

"You damn amoeba." Akari hissed. Hirato smiled as he let himself swoop down and capture Akari's lips.

"Dear Doctor." Hirato replied, pulling back. Akari had a flush over his cheekbones. Hirato vaguely wondered if he had interpreted wrongly. Akari looked away, the flush growing darker. A hand came up to block Akari's mouth, but Hirato grabbed the doctor's wrist and gently held it next to Akari's head.

"What are we?" Akari asked after a minute. Their eyes were locked.

"I would have thought it would be obvious after tonight." Hirato said, his eyes glinting victoriously. Akari felt enraged, but at the same time comforted by Hirato's constant behavior.

"You're protozoan intelligence and logic astounds me. Akari grumbled looking towards the window again. The sun had set. The lights around the window gave the dark room a soft blue glow.

"Well, this protozoan truly only has a one track mind tonight." HIrato murmured into Akari's skin. Akari breathed in slowly, eyes closing as a smile blossomed on his lips.

The silhouettes of the two danced, sheets coming up to protect them from invisible eyes. Soft pants and whispered promises were a new type of music.

At one point, with their chests chest pressed together, Hirato made his confession.

"And at last my favorite professor shall know his assumptions about the pettiness of his students were true." Akari gripped Hirato tighter, one hand tangling into inky black locks.

"Every statement needs an explanation." Akari reminded Hirato. How the doctor's voice was so steady was an amazement to Hirato, who pulled back to see the doctor's flushed face.

"I think it's been 20 years since I first saw you. And I do believe I've been mildly obsessed with your about an equal amount of time." A drip of sweat beaded down Hirato's neck. Akari pulled up to kiss it away.

"I did wonder why you were such a nuisance. What is Tsukitachi's excuse?"

"The fact you can think of someone else at a time like this…" Hirato laughed, pulling Akari flushed against him again. Akari gasped, his own grip tightening again. "Tsukitachi is a curious man. He likes to be involved, but always avoids punishment. He was an accomplice of the worst kind." Hirato kissed the side of Akari's head, the soft hair tickling his nose. "Now please focus, as I do believe the student is about to teach the professor." Hirato breathed into Akari's ear.

* * *

><p>Gareki was meandering down the hallways of the ship, making his way towards his room. The others would be on the ship within an hour, and then off the wherever the next mission was. Gareki was almost at his door when he heard the hiss of a door opening. Looking around the corner, Gareki saw Hirato, tie undone and coat over one arm and an extremely wrinkly shirt, exit a room Garkei was sure had been given to Akari. Hirato sent a smirk over his shoulder into the room, and a Gareki watched as a red pillow flew out and just missed the Captain, who had dodged.<p>

"'Bout time." Gareki grumbled, entering his own room. Once safely in his room, Gareki pulled out his phone and sent everyone a text with the news. Gareki gave his own smirk as the replies flooded in almost immediately. Yawning, Gareki opted that the lower bunk was probably a better idea at the moment, and flopped into Nai's bed.

As Tsukitachi, Yogi, Tsukumo, and Kiichi and Jiki and Iva thundered onto the ship Gareki was laughing at the chaos. Things weren't yet back to normal, but it was comfortable again. The door opened and Nai slipped in.

"Gareki! Everyone is really happy and making a big meal, they wanted to know if you wanted to help?" Nai asked. Gareki pulled himself out of the bed and stood.

"Yeah, Nai I do." Gareki smiled as Nai took his hand and led him to the kitchen, passing Akari who was yelling at Iva and Tsukitachi about privacy. Yup, thinks were going back to normal.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, We're done!<strong>

**Please review!**

**Love,**

**Burning Bright**


End file.
